Power of the Mystics
by Green Garden
Summary: Three orphans and two wealthy twins form a group to defend Earth against the menacing Acemon. Basically OC.
1. Scouting Earth

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Power of the Mystics  
Chapter 1: "Scouting Earth"**

A stripped black and purple skunk stared out at the ocean, with the waves rippling across the water. The wind gently swayed the skunk's air. He closed his purple eyes, and he had his arms folded on his stomach.

"Conquest of the Digital World is complete." The skunk muttered.

"Excuse me master, but what about Sacred Star Island?" A dragon inquired.

"Sacred Star Island is an impenetrable island haven here in the Digital World. I don't have any plans of conquest for it Tromon." The skunk replied.

"Excuse me master but then why were you staring towards the island?" A fox questioned.

The skunk glared at the fox. "It would be best not to question me Mistmon. We are to return to the Ace Palace and prepare to enter Earth."

The skunk walked away with Tromon, Mistmon and an army behind him...

* * *

"Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatu allahi wa barakatu." A teenage boy whispered, turning his head to the right.

"Assalamu alaikum wa rahmatu Allah." The teenage boy whispered, turning his head to the left.

The teenage boy stood up and picked up his prayer rug. He was in an isolated area in the orphanage's library. The boy had blonde long hair and green eyes. He was one of numerous orphans in the Meric Orphanage. He wore a blue cap turned around on his head, a blue sweater, a blue cape and purple sport pants. He picked up his eyeglasses from a nearby table since he was near-sighted and he was an intellectual. He put on his blue sport shoes.

"_Well, well, well. What was that all about Elzom Greenglade?_" A voice asked.

The 15-year-old boy jumped startled. He turned towards the voice and rolled his eyes. It was the leader of Salunaic Clan, 17-year-old Jereiph Scorpion. He wore gangster clothes, with a chain necklace around his neck and he kept his blonde hair short and messy. He had blue eyes. He had a Salunaic Clan tattoo on his right upper arm.

"Something you won't understand Jereiph." Elzom replied.

"Are you saying he's stupid?" Frisnee asked.

Frisnee Salunaic was the only female of Salunaic Clan, and she was wild with both Jereiph and Jereim. She was the same age as Jereiph. She wore revealing clothes, and she had red long hair that was spread with blue eyes. She had a Salunaic Clan tattoo on her right breast.

Elzom's left eye twitched. "I keep my opinion to myself."

He started walking towards them, but Jereiph put his arm in the way. Elzom sighed. He handed over his red prayer rug to Jereiph.

"Here you go. You can take it, because I don't need it." Elzom informed.

Taken by surprise, Jereiph took the prayer rug and lowered his arm. Elzom walked pass him and Frisnee, avoiding any fight with them.

'I really hate her! Frisnee gets on my nerves so much!' Elzom thought complaining. 'Oh Allah, calm my thoughts and let me control my feelings.'

"_Are you O.K. Elzom?_" A voice questioned in concern.

Elzom opened his eyes. "Samonara! ... Just a brush with Salunaic Clan."

Samonara smiled. "Were you praying?"

Elzom nodded. "Yeah. Alhamdullah I finished before they arrived... or they might have been watching all along."

"Do you have other prayer rugs?" Samonara asked, noticing that Elzom didn't have the rug and that Jereiph did.

Both Jereiph and Frisnee walked by the two of them chatting with each other. Elzom answered only after they left the library.

"Yeah. I have plenty alhamdullah. The red one wasn't my favorite... Do you need my help in something?" Elzom inquired.

"Actually, yes. I was looking for you because I've wanted to start praying and I needed you to help me with that." Samonara replied.

She was a 14-year-old with black long hair, which was covered under her black Hijab. She had green eyes, and she wore a green gown with blue pants.

Elzom nodded. "I can help you with that. There are some things I could teach you now. Want to come with me to our dorm?"

Samonara nodded. "Sure... But only for you to help me with prayer stuff."

Elzom chuckled. "Of course."

The two teens maneuvered their way through the orphanage's library and Elzom waved at the orphanage's janitor that was cleaning the library's floor. The janitor was Mr. Jeff Steamoxide. Jeff smiled and returned the wave. The two teens walked out of the library, heading towards one of the dorms of the orphanage...

* * *

"Why the hell did you take his prayer rug?" Jeramel exclaimed.

Jeramel Avenger was 16-years-old with white short hair and blue eyes. He had a Salunaic Clan tattoo on his left thigh.

"Yeah. You just let that freak of a Muslim pass you like that!" Jereim remarked.

Jereim Salunaic was 17-years-old with white long hair and brown eyes. He wore gangster clothes like Jereiph and had a Salunaic Clan tattoo on his right upper arm.

"It was embarrassing." Frisnee agreed.

The Salunaic Clan was all together under their tree in the orphanage's yard. One of the orphans all alone under a nearby tree was keeping his eye on them with his arms folded. He was African with black long hair and black eyes. He wore a red shirt, black shorts and black sport shoes. Jereiph noticed him and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it negro?" Jereiph asked.

The African grinned. "... Where did you get that prayer rug?"

"What's it to you?" Peter exclaimed.

The African sighed, approaching the Salunaic Clan. He stopped right in front of Jereiph, glaring at him.

"We got it from Greenglade Feroan. Elzom gave it to us voluntarily; we didn't take it by force." Frisnee explained.

"Ah. Outwitted by a Muslim. I like that." Feroan smiled. "Hand his prayer rug back or you're in trouble."

"Are you threatening me?" Jereiph asked, his eyes glaring.

"Haven't I always?" Feroan replied.

"You motherfucker!" Jeramel yelled, going for a punch.

Feroan easily side-stepped the punch. He grabbed Jeramel's arm and pushed him to the ground on his face. Jeramel moaned in pain when he hit the ground. Feroan didn't take his eyes off of Jereiph.

"I see I'll be taking it back the _easy_ way, which is personally my favorite." Feroan grinned.

"_What is going on here?_" A voice demanded.

Jeramel quickly got to his feet and stood in front of Mrs. Eve Helmina, who was the founder and director of the orphanage.

"Mrs. Helmina!" Jeramel wailed. "Feroan Spenian is bullying us again!"

The director laughed. "... Is this true Mr. Spenian?"

Feroan didn't respond but he did snatch the red prayer rug out of Jereiph's hands, taking him by surprise.

"Mr. Spenian!" Eve exclaimed.

Feroan winced. "Yes Mrs. Helmina?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Follow me please Mr. Spenian."

"Yes Mrs. Helmina." Feroan nodded, approaching Mrs. Helmina.

Mrs. Helmina led him back to the orphanage, while Feroan heard the Salunaic Clan laughing behind his back. He decided he would deal with them twofold the next time he was able to. He was just glad that he was able to snatch Greenglade's prayer rug back. Feroan knew the younger orphan was a Muslim, but he still respected him, even though he didn't understand or ask about what Greenglade did as a Muslim. The orphanage's director led Feroan back to her office in the orphanage. She closed the door behind her, while Feroan took a seat in front of the office desk and put down the red prayer rug.

Eve noticed the prayer rug and she glanced at Feroan. She walked towards her office desk and took her seat behind the desk, staring at Feroan.

"What was that all about Feroan?" Eve questioned.

"From what I understand Elzom gave Jereiph and Frisnee this prayer rug of his. I was just going to take it from them and give it back to him." Feroan explained.

Eve nodded. "I know of Mr. Greenglade's practices in Islam here in Meric Orphanage and I really don't mind it. I like it that he found something that he belongs in. I also know that Mr. Greenglade has numerous other prayer rugs other than that. What exactly do you know about what happened between Salunaic and Elzom?"

Feroan shook his head. "I wasn't there when it happened. I just heard of what happened through Frisnee."

"We'll go see Mr. Greenglade then and hear for ourselves what happened from him. You can then give Mr. Greenglade his prayer rug back. Don't be surprised if he accepts it or not. I haven't allowed my orphans to name themselves or give themselves family names for nothing Feroan." Eve remarked, standing up.

The director walked towards the door and opened it. She turned back to Feroan.

"Come now. We'll look for Mr. Greenglade and hear what happened." Eve decided, waiting at the open door.

Feroan picked up the red prayer rug from the office desk and walked out of the office. Eve closed the office door behind her and with Feroan walked towards one of the dorms in the orphanage where Elzom, Feroan and Samonara all shared the dorm with some other orphans including Jereim and Jolin of Salunaic Clan...

* * *

The skunk entered the portal room. Numerous Datamon and Mekanorimon were around dealing with machines and looking at stuff. There was a portal in the middle of the room with wires hooked up to it. The room was huge and circular with dim lights around the room. Tromon, Mistmon, another codelimin and a Gazimon were with the skunk.

"Is the portal ready Vademon?" The skunk asked.

"Yes Master Acemon. Are you going to Earth now?" The alien inquired.

"Not me. Tromon, Mistmon, Dreadincemon and Gazimon are all going. Tromon, Mistmon and Dreadincemon are going only to scout Earth a little and report back, so keep the portal open where they enter Earth. As for Gazimon, he's going to cause some trouble on Earth." The skunk, known as Acemon explained.

"And Gazimon's location is to be different from Tromon's, Mistmon's and Dreadincemon's master?" Vademon asked.

"Indeed Vademon." Acemon replied.

Vademon nodded. "I'll have the portal ready for Tromon, Mistmon and Dreadincemon right away... As for you three, please step up towards the portal but don't step in."

The three codelimin did as they were told.

"Have you tested this thing yet?" Dreadincemon inquired, turning to Vademon.

Vademon was at one of the controls. He shook his head.

"This would be the first." Vademon replied.

"What?" The three minions exclaimed.

"... The portal is ready." Vademon informed.

"We're not going! Master please..." Mistmon pleaded.

Acemon watched with amusement and just shrugged.

"Mekanorimon, if you may." Vademon requested.

Mekanorimon nodded, and took his place behind the three codelimin.

"Oh shit." Dreadincemon muttered.

Mekanorimon swung his large machine arms into the three minions, slapping them into the portal, with them screaming into it. Their voices faded away once they had entered the portal.

"... Changing the location for the second travel." Vademon muttered. "Please step up Gazimon."

Without any hesitance, the rabbit stepped up in front of the portal.

"Target set." Vademon glanced up. "You're clear for entry Gazimon."

Without any assistance from Mekanorimon, Gazimon stepped into the portal silently and vanished. Acemon nodded.

"I'll be in Sorcerimon's Ivory Tower watching on how they're doing, if his crystal ball shows anything." Acemon informed.

Vademon chuckled. "Yes master. I'll close the Gazimon's portal of entry, but keep the portal of entry of the other three open."

Acemon nodded, and walked out of the portal room...

* * *

"So basically you'd need to be facing the Qibla in Mecca every time you pray no matter where you are." Elzom explained.

He was sitting on his bed, with Samonara Silverstar beside him, listening quietly. She nodded quietly.

"Thanks Elzom." She smiled, lowering her head.

"It's nothing." Elzom shrugged.

"_... Ms. Silverstar?_" A familiar voice inquired.

Both Elzom and Samonara looked towards the door and saw the director and another orphan they were familiar with. Elzom saw that Feroan was carrying his red prayer rug with him. Elzom figured that Feroan took it back somehow from Salunaic Clan.

"Yes Mrs. Helmina?" Samonara asked.

Eve blinked, walking into the dorm with Feroan.

"What are you two doing here all alone?" The director asked.

"Elzom was just sharing some knowledge about some practices in Islam." Samonara replied.

"... Is that my prayer rug Feroan?" Elzom asked, looking at the African.

Feroan nodded. "Yes. I took it back from Salunaic Clan."

"Thank you." Elzom thanked. "I have plenty of others. I didn't need it brought back, but I do appreciate your effort and thoughtfulness."

Feroan smiled, and lowered his head shrugging. He held his arm out that was holding Elzom's prayer rug. Elzom took his prayer rug. He giggled.

"This can be a good prayer rug "victim"... That is if Jereiph would fall for it again." Elzom muttered.

"We need to hear from you Mr. Greenglade of what happened between you and Salunaic Clan." Eve informed.

"Of course Mrs. Helmina. I'd be glad to share it." Elzom responded.

Elzom quickly explained to Eve and Feroan what happened between him, Jereiph and Frisnee.

"So they were watching you pray." Feroan muttered, rubbing his chin.

"It was a good away of avoiding a conflict with them Elzom. I'm proud of you for that." Eve smiled, gently caressing Elzom's hair.

A few moments later and Mrs. Helmina got up and left the dorm. Feroan soon followed the director out of the dorm silently. Elzom felt someone staring at his back and noticed the 14-year-old Jolin Salunaic who was Jereim's younger blood brother with white short hair and green eyes. He had the Salunaic Clan tattoo on his back. Samonara noticed Elzom staring at someone and she turned her head, also noticing Jolin. Her eyes became gentle.

"Jolin." She whispered.

Jolin blinked and quickly rushed out of the dorm. Samonara sighed, shaking her head. She turned her head towards Elzom.

"How long do you think he was there?" Samonara inquired.

Elzom shrugged. "No idea. Jolin isn't like his older brother or the rest of Salunaic Clan."

Samonara nodded. "Yep. He might've only joined the clan to be with his older brother and because his older brother was in it."

"... Do you think he'd report back to Jereim or Jereiph?" Samonara asked, whispering.

"Depends on what he heard, but I doubt it." Elzom replied, shaking his head...

* * *

"... Whistlebow." Coronamon whispered, in the Twins Bedroom in the Whistlebow Mansion.

"What is it Coronamon?" Gentra inquired, whispering.

Coronamon sniffed. His eyes widened.

"There's another codelimin. This one is trouble." Coronamon informed.

Gentra Whistlebow was the older twin and brother of the wealthy Whistlebow Twins. He was 16 with black short hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt and orange shorts. His young twin sister was in their bedroom with her older twin brother and his copedam. She was Tanumia Whistlebow with black short hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with white clouds, black sports pants and a pink skirt.

"Brother does he mean you two are going to go after that codelimin?" Tanumia asked.

Gentra nodded. "Yes Tanumia. You can't come. Cover for me and wait until I return."

Tanumia nodded. "Sure thing twin."

Gentra grabbed his orange D-Meric digivice. He opened the window, and the cool breeze blew through the bedroom. Tanumia hugged herself shivering. Coronamon jumped through the window and landed unharmed on the ground. He kept watch on the ground, waiting for his human to catch up with him. With a final leap, the older Whistlebow twin landed on the ground near his copedam.

"Lead the way Coronamon." Gentra whispered.

Coronamon nodded. Gentra kept a lookout following his copedam. The two first left the mansion grounds...

* * *

Tanumia watched her twin brother and his copedam leave the grounds. She sighed.

"I know you like having a copedam dear brother." Tanumia smiled.

It was almost time for dinner but Tanumia decided to go downstairs and into the kitchen to get a snack. The kitchen was empty and Tanumia walked to the refrigerator opening it.

"_Tanumia Whistlebow?_" An unfamiliar feminine childish voice asked.

Tanumia jumped around startled. Her eyes widened when she saw the codelimin in the kitchen staring at her. A black D-Meric digivice was on the counter in front of the codelimin.

"Hey Ms. Tanumia! I'm Lunamon! I'm Coronamon's twin sister and I'm your copedam! This is your D-Meric digivice." Lunamon greeted, nodding towards the black D-Meric.

Uncertain how to respond, Tanumia slowly closed the door and slowly approached the counter. Tanumia slowly took her D-Meric and stared at it. Lunamon smiled. Voices were heard heading towards the kitchen and Tanumia's eyes widened...

* * *

Coronamon and Gentra navigated through the city without being seen until they arrived in the city park. Coronamon eagerly followed the scent only he could smell and knowing that threat was behind a bush; Coronamon stared at it narrowing his eyes and rushed towards it, jumping over it. Coronamon landed on the other side of the bush and turned towards the scent's owner.

His human quickly followed him through the bush. Gentra blinked when he saw a rabbit. The rabbit grinned.

"Well, well. It seems I'll have some _real _fun after all! Those nasty humans were nothing. They thought they were gangsters when they were wussies running back to their mommies. Want to fight human?" The rabbit questioned, grinning.

"Who is he?" Gentra whispered.

"Gazimon. I can take him myself Whistlebow." Coronamon informed.

"O.K. Be careful." Gentra muttered.

Gazimon rushed at Coronamon. Coronamon smiled.

"**Petit Prominence**!" Coronamon yelled.

An identical clone split from Coronamon, and punched Gazimon hard in the face. The two Coronamon charged the fallen rabbit.

"**Coro Knuckle**!" The two Coronamon yelled.

Gazimon was punched away, rolling on the ground.

"The fastest battle I've ever had, even though it's my first here on Earth. **Corona Flame**!" The two Coronamon yelled.

The two Coronamon shot out flames from their wristbands, colliding with Gazimon and quickly deleting him. The clone quickly merged with Coronamon with Coronamon being one again.

"That's it?" Gentra asked. "Is there any other threat?"

Coronamon sniffed the air for a moment, and his eyes widened. "A threat even more dangerous than Gazimon!"

"Go! It might be more powerful than you so we'll remain hidden." Gentra whispered.

"There are three of them. Two are juvenile and the third is migration." Coronamon whispered, navigating carefully through the park.

Gentra followed his copedam silently...

* * *

"Who was that?" Acemon inquired, pointing at Coronamon in the crystal ball.

"I believe that's Coronamon master. He's the juvenile form of Apollomon..." Sorcerimon paused.

"Apollomon of the Olympus Twelve!" Acemon gasped.

The crystal ball blurred into clouds, then cleared again showing Mistmon, Tromon and Dreadincemon scouting the park, with Coronamon and Gentra watching them closely and remaining out of sight. Acemon smiled.

"It seems those three are going to succeed." Acemon remarked.

"_Do you think we've scouted enough Dreadincemon?_" Mistmon asked.

In the crystal ball the three stopped, and out of sight, Coronamon and Gentra also stopped. Dreadincemon rubbed his chin.

"_Yes. I think this is enough. Let's head back to the portal, but first... Penta Wing!_" Dreadincemon yelled.

He released his attack towards the hiding Coronamon and Gentra. The two gasped and rushed away, ducking their heads. Acemon laughed, watching in amusement. He noticed that while Coronamon and Gentra were being distracted by the attack, Dreadincemon, Mistmon and Tromon rushed away out of their sight. Penta Wing exploded on the ground a few yards in front of Coronamon and Gentra harmlessly.

"_That was too close._" Gentra gasped.

"_Don't you think we should head back to your mansion now Whistlebow?_" Coronamon asked.

In the crystal ball Gentra nodded.

"_Yes. Let's head back before we get my younger twin sister worried._" Gentra decided.

The two carefully walked out of the park without being seen, and the crystal ball became cloudy.

"I'll return to the portal room to welcome my minions back. Summon me if something comes up on your crystal ball." Acemon informed, leaving the room.

"Yes master." Sorcerimon nodded...

* * *

A hand appeared from out of the window and Tanumia gasped, rushing towards the window and looking out. She was just able to get Lunamon into her wide closet in the bedroom. She was caught in the kitchen, but thankfully Lunamon wasn't. Coronamon waved up to her from the ground. Smiling, Tanumia waved back, and moved aside to let her twin brother in. There was a knock on their door from the outside, and Gentra fell onto his face. He quickly got up and turned towards the window, looking down. He gestured for Coronamon to remain where he was. Coronamon nodded.

Gentra turned around in time to see their butler, Travis Jawhiz, peek into the bedroom.

"Young master and lady, your parents request you to attend the meal downstairs." Travis informed.

"Yes. Thank you Jawhiz." Gentra nodded.

"Tell our parents we'll be down shortly." Tanumia requested.

"Yes young lady." Travis nodded, closing the door behind him.

"Get Coronamon back up quickly. I'm going to go downstairs." Tanumia informed.

"I'll be down as soon as I can sis." Gentra assured.

Tanumia nodded and walked out of the bedroom. She was excited that she had a copedam, and one that was her twin's twin! Lunamon remained loyally quiet listening to the conversation in Tanumia's wide closet. Lunamon had her human's D-Meric safely in her hand. Gentra looked out the bedroom window and urged his copedam up into the bedroom. Gentra waited until Coronamon was in his bedroom.

"Coronamon, I'm going to have a meal with my family downstairs. You think you can handle yourself for an hour or so?" Gentra inquired.

Coronamon shrugged. "Don't worry Whistlebow. This isn't the first time. I'll be careful."

"Good." Gentra nodded, leaving the bedroom...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 2: THE MYSTICS CLAN


	2. The Mystics Clan

Story by Green Garden

**Power of the Mystics  
Chapter 2: "The Mystics Clan"**

_Previously on Power of the Mystics:_

Elzom avoided trouble with the Salunaic Clan in Meric Orphanage, but Feroan was able to return his prayer rug. Acemon had almost conquered the Digital World, with Sacred Star Island remaining. He sent Dreadincemon, Mistmon and Tromon to scout Earth, while he sent Gazimon for him to make trouble on Earth. A wealthy twin with his copedam was able to neutralize Gazimon, but the two ran into Dreadincemon, Mistmon and Tromon. Dreadincemon distracted them while they escaped. While her older twin brother was away with his copedam, Tanumia received her own copedam and D-Meric digivice...

* * *

The Whistlebow parents were returning from shopping with their twin children when they passed by an orphanage. The father, mother and the twins were all carrying grocery bags in their hands. One of the family cars was nearby. It had been a few days since Coronamon deleted Gazimon, and only Tanumia knew about Lunamon. It was difficult but she was able of keeping Lunamon a secret. She was fearful that Coronamon might sense her but it didn't happen yet. Gentra's orange D-Meric was a cellular with the name above the monitor being Meric.

Parts of the D-Meric were orange while other parts were white. The D-Meric's monitor was something totally different. There was an orange sphere in the center of the D-Meric's monitor, with the crest of light spinning around in the sphere, against a black background. The location of the external connections for the D-Meric hadn't changed, and neither did the connections themselves change. The buttons on the D-Meric were all white in color, while the shapes on the buttons were in orange.

Tanumia's D-Meric was the same except some other crest was spinning around in a black sphere against a black background. Most parts of Tanumia's D-Meric was black while other parts were white. Tanumia had visited with Lunamon when she could and kept her D-Meric with her copedam. Lunamon didn't understand why Tanumia kept her hidden but she remained loyal to her. Tanumia and Gentra glanced inside the orphanage's ground momentarily. They saw orphans inside on its grounds.

They saw Elzom with his eyeglasses alone reading some book, while Samonara was by herself playing with her dolls and Feroan was all alone under a tree. Tanumia noted what Samonara was wearing and took interest in it. The twins saw Salunaic Clan together laughing and talking together. The twins glanced at each other then looked away. The family reached one of their cars and Mr. Whistlebow opened the trunk of the car. One by one, the grocery bags were put into the car's trunk. Once they put all the grocery bags they were carrying in the trunk, they got into the car, closing the doors shut behind them.

The father took the driver's seat, the mother took the passenger seat beside her husband and the twins sat in the back seat together. The car was a white Mercedes. Mr. Whistlebow drove his family back home. The twins glanced at each other, knowing what was on the other's mind. Knowing her older twin brother, Tanumia decided on taking the initiative.

"Mom, was that an orphanage we passed on our way to the car?" Tanumia inquired.

Mrs. Whistlebow didn't turn around to her daughter. "Yes Tanumia. It was an orphanage sweetie."

"Umm... Do you two know anything about it?" Tanumia asked.

"Why?" Mr. Whistlebow asked. "Do you and your brother want to be orphans?" He asked glancing at them with the rear center mirror in the front.

Gentra shook his head. "N-No! But we're just curious."

"Well, it's called Meric Orphanage and it's owned and directed by the same woman: Mrs. Eve Helmina. In the orphanage she lets the orphans choose their own names, whether its first names or family names, and actually is able to register the orphans in the names they choose." Mrs. Whistlebow explained.

"You two aren't planning to check it out some time, are you?" Mrs. Whistlebow inquired, turning to face her children.

The twins shook their heads. "No mom! Why would we want to do that?"

"It was just a thought sweeties." Mrs. Whistlebow muttered, turning her attention towards the street...

* * *

The family's Mercedes car stopped in front of the familiar gate to the family's mansion grounds. They all waited for a few moments and the gate opened up. Mr. Whistlebow drove the car into the mansion grounds and stopped the car in front of the mansion. The twins' uncle, who was the father's brother, and the family butler were waiting for them on the steps in front of the mansion entrance. Mr. Whistlebow opened up the trunk and the uncle and butler took the groceries out. The twins and their mother stepped out of the car, closing the doors behind them.

The uncle and butler went into the mansion carrying all the groceries with them. Mr. Whistlebow stared at his wife.

"I'm just going to park the car in the mansion's garage and then I'll join you all in the mansion." Mr. Whistlebow informed.

His wife nodded, and Mr. Whistlebow drove away. The twins hurried into the mansion before their mother. Once in their mansion, the twins separated with Gentra heading upstairs to check on Coronamon while Tanumia went into the kitchen. The family chef was there cutting some vegetables. Ms. Foreen Flowbreeze noticed the younger twin opening the wide refrigerator door.

"Hey Tanumia. Getting yourself a snack?" Ms. Flowbreeze inquired.

Tanumia turned to the family chef, nodding her head quietly, with some food in some container in her hands. She quickly rushed out and the family chef shook her head, smiling quietly. Tanumia hurried through the mansion and went down into the basement. The mansion basement was neatly organized with different stored foods.

"Lunamon?" Tanumia inquired quietly.

"Ms. Tanumia?" Lunamon asked, poking her head out from behind some boxes.

The Tsunami Tide smiled when she saw her human. She quickly noticed the food Tanumia was carrying.

"Hey Lunamon. I was out with my family getting stuff." Tanumia informed, putting down the food. "I don't know if you would like these or not... I'm sorry to have left you all alone all this time."

Lunamon looked up at Tanumia with worry in her human's eyes. Lunamon smiled.

"It's O.K. Ms. Tanumia." Lunamon assured cheerfully. "When can Mr. Gentra and Coronamon know about us?"

Tanumia shook her head. "Not now Lunamon. Have your food, and I'll check up with you later... That reminds me."

Tanumia opened one of the containers, took a piece of cake and started eating it. She rushed towards the basement stairs. She stopped in front of the stairs and swallowed, turning to Lunamon.

"Hide when your hear someone. I'll see you later Lunamon." Tanumia waved.

Lunamon sighed. "I will Ms. Tanumia."

Tanumia vanished up the basement stairs and up into the mansion. The Tsunami Tide put down her human's D-Meric on the ground gently. She sniffed the cakes and her eyes were confused. She opened the other container and sniffed it. Knowing what the smell was and realizing what it was, the Tsunami Tide smiled.

"Well I know milk when I see it." Lunamon muttered. "Even if I sniffed it... Big deal!"

* * *

Mr. Whistlebow walked into the family room and the rest of the family, excluding the twins, were all there. His brother, parents and wife were all there.

"I know that look in your face son. Something is bothering you." Mr. Whistlebow's father noted.

The father sighed, taking a seat. "Something has been on my mind since we got back from getting groceries."

"It doesn't have to deal with the twins, does it honey?" Mrs. Whistlebow asked.

Semuz Whistlebow blinked, staring at his wife. "It's bothering you also Sonaka?"

Mrs. Whistlebow nodded.

"What's all this about my grand kids?" Semuz's mother asked.

"On our way back, we passed by Meric Orphanage." Semuz paused. "... The twins must've noticed it because on our way back in the white Mercedes they asked Sonaka and I about it."

"Meric Orphanage?" Conar Whistlebow, Semuz's brother, repeated. "Don't you pass that orphanage all the time?"

"Yes." Sonaka replied. "We do, but it seems this time my babies took notice of it and they seemed interested in it."

"Did you actually see them noticing or paying attention towards the orphanage?" Ranos Whistlebow, Semuz's and Conar's father, asked.

"No." Semuz replied. "But their questions about it made Sonaka and I conclude that they paid attention to it, even though we didn't see it for ourselves."

"They were walking behind us so we wouldn't know." Sonaka added.

"From what you two know, what exactly happened?" Taramowa Whistlebow, Semuz's and Conar's mother, asked.

The parents quickly recounted the conversation they had with their kids in the car on their way back to the mansion. The grandparents and the uncle listened quietly. There was a knock at the door when Sonaka finished recounting the conversation.

"Come in!" Semuz replied.

The door opened up and the family butler walked in with a tray. He put the tray down on the table in the middle of the room.

"It's cider. Would anyone like some?" Travis inquired.

They all nodded solemnly. One by one, Travis gave each one a cup of cider, leaving the cider jar and tray on the table. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Ranos drank some of his cider and placed it back down on the table.

"Well, our grand kids are interested in it. Another thing is for sure, but let them do it. The twins are going to go to that orphanage together soon, and there would be no need for us to try and stop them." The grandfather explained...

* * *

"Brother?" Tanumia inquired, poking her head into the twins' bedroom.

Gentra jumped startled, with Coronamon near him. Tanumia quietly stepped into the bedroom she shared with her twin brother, closing the door behind her. Gentra noticed his twin sister's lips and grinned.

"Have you been having cake sis?" Gentra inquired.

Tanumia blinked. "How did you know?"

"There's some crumbs on your lips." Coronamon noted, pointing at the younger twins lips.

The younger twin wiped her lips with the back of her right hand, wiping the crumbs off her lips. Coronamon nodded.

"What have you two been up two?" The younger twin questioned.

"Well, I was going to ask you about not following me, but the cake crumbs pretty much told us that." Gentra muttered, folding his arms and sitting on his bed.

"Your brother has told me about the orphanage." Coronamon informed.

Tanumia turned to her twin brother, taking a seat on her separate bed. "Are we actually going to go there?"

"Yes. Tonight and Coronamon's coming with us." Gentra explained.

"How are we going to leave the mansion grounds?" Tanumia asked.

"The same way your brother and I always leave the grounds." Coronamon replied.

Tanumia blinked, lowering her head and looking at her feet.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come or not, but it seems something else is on your mind for tonight." Gentra noted.

Tanumia hesitated, but she looked up at her older twin and his copedam.

"There's someone I'd like the two of you to meet in the basement. We'd need to go down there." Tanumia decided, deciding on letting her brother and his copedam meet Lunamon.

The younger twin wanted her copedam to go with them to the mansion and the only way was through letting her brother and Coronamon meet her. Tanumia stood up and opened the bedroom door. Gentra and Coronamon followed the younger twin out of the bedroom...

* * *

"Is it O.K. with you for me to see more of your home?" Coronamon asked Gentra, whispering to him.

Gentra nodded. "We'll have to be careful, but I think we'd be able to sneak you into our basement."

Coronamon nodded. He was happy that he was going to see more of his human's home, since the bedroom was the only part of the home that Coronamon knew of. The three walked down the hallway on the second floor and reached the stairs, going downstairs. They turned on the stairs and Tanumia stopped, gesturing for her older twin and his copedam to stop as well.

"Tanumia is going to check where the others are now. We'll wait here." Gentra whispered.

Hearing her twin, Tanumia glanced back at him and nodded, confirming what he said. Coronamon had explained a lot about codelimin to Gentra and Tanumia a few days before he deleted Gazimon so the two twins were aware about codelimin and the Digital World through Coronamon. With Gentra and Coronamon waiting on the stairs, Tanumia continued her way down the stairs reaching the first floor. She stopped and glanced around her for a few moments. With the hallway secure, Tanumia went into the kitchen and saw Ms. Flowbreeze cooking some stuff on the stove.

"Hey Foreen." Tanumia greeted.

The family chef turned her head towards the younger twin. She smiled.

"Hey Ms. Whistlebow. How were the cakes?" The chef inquired.

"Great! Where are my parents and Mr. Jawhiz?" Tanumia asked.

"Your parents are in the family room with your grandparents and your uncle. They've been in there talking with the door closed. Travis is in the garage cleaning the cars. Why?" Ms. Flowbreeze questioned.

Tanumia grinned. "It's a secret, but I promise you'd find out eventually."

Ms. Flowbreeze nodded, watching the younger twin walk out of the kitchen. She returned to the stairs and saw her older twin waiting for her with Coronamon. She nodded towards them and gestured for them to come down. Gentra got up and Coronamon followed him down the stairs. Coronamon made sure that he had a good look of the home that he was seeing. The younger twin led the three towards the basement entrance and she opened the door. She hurried her brother and Coronamon into the basement, and then she entered it, closing the door behind her.

The three walked down the stairs carefully, and once they reached the bottom, Gentra switched on the basement lights, turning on the lights. Tanumia walked pass them towards the containers she put on the ground. Lunamon was no where in sight, but Tanumia wasn't going to call her out just yet. She found the milk container empty, but the cake container was still full. Coronamon noticed the cake container with the cakes in it.

"Cakes!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to the container.

He sat down in front of it, and took a cake from the container and started eating it. Cake was Coronamon's favorite since he had become Gentra's copedam and Gentra introduced cakes to his copedam. Gentra rolled his eyes at his copedam and he walked over to his sister.

"Lunamon!" Tanumia exclaimed.

"Ms. Whistlebow?" Lunamon asked, poking her head out from behind the boxes.

Gentra gasped when he saw the Tsunami Tide, and Coronamon froze, with cake in his mouth and in his hands. Coronamon blinked in surprise at Lunamon, recognizing his twin sister.

"... Are you sure it's time Ms. Whistlebow?" Lunamon asked Tanumia.

Tanumia nodded quietly. Coronamon swallowed and got onto his feet.

"Sis?" Coronamon asked, staring at Lunamon.

Lunamon nodded. "You know it brother."

"Her brother? What?" Gentra exclaimed.

"Lunamon is Coronamon's twin sister." Tanumia explained.

Lunamon walked over to her brother and hugged him. Coronamon dropped his cakes and returned his sister's hug. The twins let go of each other.

"So you're with Tanumia like I'm with her older twin." Coronamon smiled.

"Yeah. It's nice to be with you again Coronamon." Lunamon stated.

Gentra looked at his younger twin sister. "When did this happen?"

"Soon after you and Coronamon left after Gazimon." Tanumia replied.

"And this is your D-Meric." Lunamon added, handing Tanumia her D-Meric.

Tanumia nodded, taking her D-Meric. Gentra glanced at his sister's D-Meric and noticed the difference. He nodded.

"So you want Lunamon to come with us tonight?" Gentra inquired.

"Yes." Tanumia nodded.

"I see it's reasonable, since I'm coming with you Gentra." Coronamon noted, shrugging.

"Come where?" Lunamon questioned...

* * *

"You summoned us master?" Dreadincemon asked.

He was with Mistmon in Acemon's throne room. Acemon nodded his head.

"Yes. I've been watching a place on Earth and I think it's a good place to attack. It would lure Apollomon from the Twelve Olympus towards it. Mistmon, go to the portal room. I've already spoken with Vademon. You'll be going to Earth and watching an orphanage. Stay out of sight and out of the buildings, but on the orphanage's grounds. Report back in a few hours." Acemon explained.

"Yes master." Mistmon nodded, bowing.

Mistmon hurried out of the throne room.

"How has our hunts being going Dreadincemon?" Acemon asked.

"The Commandramon after Dorumon is chasing after him, while the Commandramon after Night Salamon is keeping a close watch on him without Night Salamon knowing." Dreadincemon reported.

"Excellent. The two manufactured Commandramon from Kokuwamon's factory assembly do know that they are to bring them back alive, right?" Acemon asked.

Dreadincemon nodded. "Yes master. The Commandramon do know of this."

"Good. As soon as Mistmon returns, I'll send some of my minions to Earth where Mistmon should be watching now. Hopefully Coronamon would arrive and my minions would defeat him, with one of the Olympus Twelve being the only defense in Earth." Acemon explained.

"Coronamon is Apollomon's juvenile form and he's on Earth master?" Dreadincemon questioned.

"You encountered him the last time with his human partner. You were with Mistmon and Tromon scouting a park on Earth, and you distracted Coronamon and his partner with your attack." Acemon reminded.

Dreadincemon nodded. "Of course master. I remember now."

"Good, now leave me." Acemon requested.

"As you wish master." Dreadincemon bowed, leaving the throne room...

* * *

Nighttime had arrived and the twins made sure that everyone in the mansion was sound asleep. They had to pretend to sleep too good to not let their parents be suspicious of them. The mansion was dark and quiet through the night. It sent a cold shiver down Tanumia's spine. Gentra noticed.

"Hey sis. I'll be with you, and both Coronamon and Lunamon would be with us." Gentra assured.

"I know." Tanumia replied. "This first time is really nerve-wracking."

Gentra chuckled. "Don't I know!"

He turned to his copedam. "We're ready Coronamon?"

Coronamon nodded. "Yes Whistlebow."

Tanumia locked the bedroom door. Coronamon was the first to go down the wall of the window. Next it was Lunamon's turn, then it was Tanumia's turn. She was scared but she went down the wall carefully. Both Coronamon and Lunamon were ready to catch her if it was needed, but Tanumia was able to reach the ground safely without any trouble. Gentra was last and he had decided beforehand to keep the window open so they would have easy entry when they returned.

Once Gentra was safe on the ground with them, Coronamon led them through the grounds out of sight until they reached a high wall that was part of the wall surrounding the mansion grounds. Coronamon moved some bushes away from the ground near the wall, revealing a hidden hole and tunnel. It was wide enough for one to go in one at a time. Both Gentra and Tanumia had their D-Merics with them. Coronamon was the first one through the short underground tunnel. He had to crawl though and he pushed some bushes aside before he got out on the other side of the wall.

"O.K. Lunamon, you're next." Gentra whispered.

Lunamon nodded and crawled into the tunnel. Moments later Coronamon helped his twin sister out of the tunnel.

"My dress is going to be a mess and it won't go unnoticed!" Tanumia whined, whispering.

Gentra chuckled. Tanumia got down and crawled through the tunnel. She got out the other side, and Gentra quickly followed her. Once they were all together, Gentra covered the tunnel entrance with the same bushes his copedam moved aside. Knowing where the orphanage was and how much they had to walk, the twins started walking with Coronamon and Lunamon behind their humans. The streets were dark but with her twin brother with her and their copedam close behind them, Tanumia felt more secure and safer.

The twins were thinking of disguising their copedam, but once Gentra reminded them that no one would be out at such an hour, the twins abandoned the thought. Gentra dearly hoped he was right and he was sort of nervous that someone might see them and their copedam in the street. So far the streets were empty of people and automobiles. Tanumia wanted to share something with her copedam, and so she stalled and once she was by Lunamon's side, Coronamon hurried over to Gentra's side, keeping him company.

"Is something on your mind Ms. Whistlebow?" Lunamon asked, whispering.

"Yeah. There's something I didn't mention before in the basement. I wanted to tell you first. I haven't told anyone else and I expect that you _won't_ tell _anyone_ including your twin and my twin. Can I trust Lunamon?" Tanumia asked, whispering.

The two kept behind Gentra and Coronamon, but they whispered so that Gentra and Coronamon won't hear them and they didn't hear them. Lunamon was interested and excited.

"Of course Ms. Whistlebow!" Lunamon exclaimed, whispering. "I promise you what you're going to tell me would stay between us and only us would know about it. What is it?"

"Earlier when I saw the orphan girl in Meric Orphanage, the one playing with dolls... Well, she was wearing some clothes, covering her hair completely and not showing her feminine curves. I'm just interested in that and I was wondering if I was to meet her if I would find out what it was she was wearing and why." Tanumia explained, whispering.

Lunamon's eyes lit up. "This sounds serious."

Tanumia nodded. "It is."

Lunamon smiled. "I won't tell a soul Tanumia. I promised you already. Thanks for sharing this with me."

"Your welcome Lunamon." Tanumia smiled.

"... There's something that we forgot about that has been on my mind." Lunamon informed.

"What is it?" Tanumia asked.

"This late during the night, won't everyone in the orphanage be asleep?" Lunamon questioned.

Tanumia sweat-dropped. "Uh... That's a good point Lunamon. I believe they would be. We'll see when we go inside."

* * *

The double twins stopped in front of the orphanage. The orphanage had walls around it and the only gate in was locked with a lock and chain. One would need the right key to unlock the lock and open the gate.

"Now what?" Tanumia inquired, whispering.

"Leave that to me." Coronamon grinned, clenching his fists.

Gentra's eyes widened. "Coronamon? I hope you're not going to..."

"**Coro Knuckle**!" Coronamon yelled, punching the chain hard.

Gentra winced and glanced around him. The two sets of twins waited for a few moments to see if they were going to get any audience and attention. Everything remained quiet and peaceful as if Coronamon didn't punch the chain. The chain had broken from Coronamon's punch and fell to the ground loudly.

"We might've found an easier and quieter way Coronamon." Gentra hissed.

"Yeah." Tanumia agreed, with his hands on her waist. "There's a large tree right there that's big enough and easy enough for all of us to climb over."

"Now in the morning... That is if we aren't caught... Someone is going to find the broken chain." Gentra moaned.

"You worry too much twin." Tanumia giggled.

Coronamon sniffed. "A bad human is approaching our position! We better hide twin sister!"

Lunamon blinked. "I'm right behind you Coronamon."

The two copedam rushed towards the tree quietly.

"We'll see you guys on the other side." Lunamon whispered.

"Hopefully." Coronamon added.

Tanumia and Gentra watched their copedam hide behind the tree. The gate opened up and the twins turned their attention towards it.

"_Well, well. What do we have here?_" A voice asked.

There was a teen in late teens standing in near the open gate he opened grinning. He was staring at Tanumia and winked his right eye at her.

"Move aside or you're going to be sorry... Who ever you are." Gentra hissed.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tanumia asked, ignoring his wink and stare.

"My name is Jereiph Scorpion. I'm the leader of Salunaic Clan in this humble orphanage and we own this orphanage. As for your question babe, I was sleeping but then I heard some sort of yell and I came out to check." Jereiph explained.

Gentra laughed. "Oh yeah! That's funny! Now move aside before your groin would hurt you as hell."

Jereiph raised his eyebrows, staring at Gentra. "... No need to be hostile. Just say you want to come in. Everyone else is sleeping."

"Yeah... I'd bet that... I also told you to move aside!" Gentra muttered, walking into the orphanage grounds.

Tanumia followed her older twin onto the grounds, and the moment she stepped into the orphanage grounds, she felt an arm around her neck, knowing it was Jereiph.

"Tell me babe, what has brought you and him here?" Jereiph asked, staring at Tanumia.

"Umm... That's none of your business." Tanumia replied.

"O.K. That's the only time I'll hear that from a babe like you. Now I want you to answer me before he gets hurt." Jereiph warned, gesturing towards Gentra.

Tanumia laughed. She slipped Jereiph's arm off her neck and quickly joined her older twin.

"This is my older twin brother." Tanumia informed.

"Exactly, so you better back off." Gentra warned.

"_Jereiph?_" A feminine voice asked.

"Frisnee?" Jereiph gasped, turning to the voice. "What are you doing up late?"

Frisnee walked over to Jereiph. "Well you weren't in bed when I woke up, so I decided to come out and see where you were."

Gentra snapped his fingers. "**Corona Flame**!"

A flame hit and caught onto Jereiph's jacket and another on Frisnee's vest. The two clothes quickly caught fire, and they had to rush away out of sight to deal with it. Gentra sighed.

"That was amusing." Tanumia remarked, grinning.

"He was flirting with you and you call _that _amusing? It was gross! Come on. We need to regroup with Coronamon and Lunamon." Gentra reminded.

"Did you and Coronamon understand each other with the snapping of the fingers?" Tanumia asked.

"Yeah. We agreed on it long ago. Forget about the gate; we might need to have a quick escape." Gentra informed.

The twins rushed towards the tree where the attack came from, and regrouped with their copedam.

"Are you O.K. Ms. Whistlebow?" Lunamon asked with concern in her eyes.

Tanumia sighed. "Yes Lunamon. The way Jereiph acted with me was amusing. Everything's O.K. now."

"Were those two some of the orphans you saw earlier?" Coronamon asked.

"Yeah. Jereiph Scorpion of Salunaic Clan. They'd be back, and they're trouble. A yell and flames coming after them won't be something they'd quickly forget. You were right; he _is _bad. Thanks Coronamon." Gentra thanked, rubbing Coronamon's cheek.

"Your welcome Gentra." Coronamon nodded.

"We probably need to stay on the buildings side now and hope that we'd find an open window to sneak in." Tanumia whispered.

Gentra nodded. Staying near the building's side, Tanumia took the lead with Lunamon behind her. Behind Lunamon were Gentra and Coronamon. They had their backs knelt down and their legs also knelt so they would stay out of sight just as a precaution...

* * *

It wasn't long before the four twins found an open window close to the ground. Tanumia was the first to carefully peek in and look around carefully and slowly. It seemed it was an orphan bedroom with all the orphans sleeping. Tanumia nodded and looked at Lunamon, Gentra and Coronamon.

"O.K. This might be our only way in. We need to be quiet and careful now." Tanumia whispered.

"What room was it sis?" Gentra asked.

"Some orphan bedroom." Tanumia shrugged.

"Did you see any familiar orphan?" Gentra asked.

"It's dark and the orphans are sleeping on their sides, so I don't know." Tanumia replied.

"I'm going in first." Coronamon informed, moving in front of the window.

"No brother! Your light might wake them up. I'll go in first and have a look. When it's clear, I'd tell the rest of you." Lunamon decided.

"Sure thing Lunamon." Coronamon nodded, backing away.

Lunamon took her twin brother's place and pulled herself up, and quickly jumped into the bedroom.

"First time out of the mansion and you're doing great sis." Gentra smiled.

Tanumia blushed. "Really? Thanks."

Lunamon looked around the dark bedroom. There were over a dozen sleeping orphans in the bedroom, but all were asleep. Lunamon nodded to herself and went back quietly to the window.

"O.K. They're all asleep." Lunamon informed.

"Wait... I have a better idea. I'll go in and look around at the orphans. When I find two of the orphans we saw earlier I'll cover their mouths, they'd wake up and you Coronamon would take the first while you take the second Tanumia." Gentra explained.

"What about the third?" Tanumia asked, whispering.

"The third would come out after us and them." Gentra grinned, going over the window.

Tanumia shook her head. "I don't like this."

"We aren't going to harm them." Coronamon whispered. "I do like Mr. Whistlebow's plan though."

"Of course you would." Tanumia muttered.

Lunamon watched Gentra, remaining in her place while Gentra slowly and carefully walked around the bedroom. Gentra looked from one face to another. When he didn't recognize a face, he moved on and that continued on for awhile while Tanumia and Coronamon waited patiently outside. Without Lunamon or Gentra knowing it, an orphan was quietly watching them. He had his eyes wide open in fear and shock, but he remained quiet. The orphan that was awake was hoping that both Lunamon and Gentra won't notice him and eventually leave, leaving him alone.

The orphan didn't even know what Lunamon was, but he knew it was alive when it moved around on its own. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened flooding the bedroom with light. Outside, both Tanumia and Coronamon moved away from the window. Their hearts were racing and straining their ears to hear anything. When the bedroom was suddenly flooded with light, Gentra had just finished checking one of the sleeping orphans, an orphan he didn't recognize. He quickly ducked onto his stomach with the beds covering him from sight from who ever entered.

Lunamon acted quickly and also ducked onto her back as fast as she could. The orphan that was awake closed his eyes, but he felt more secure with a smile on his face thinking that the intruders would get caught. Noticing that everything was quiet and that the orphans were sleeping, Mrs. Eve Helmina closed the door, eliminating the light that had flooded into the bedroom, returning the darkness to the bedroom. Gentra quietly sighed. Lunamon was the first to get up. Frightful once more, the orphan that was awake opened his eyes and kept watch of Gentra and Lunamon, noticing that they weren't caught.

When the light went away, Tanumia glanced into the orphan bedroom. She noticed Lunamon getting up, and her older twin brother also getting up. She sighed deeply.

"They're O.K. right?" Coronamon asked, whispering.

Tanumia nodded. Coronamon smiled. Gentra went back to checking the sleeping orphan faces one by one. He eventually reached a familiar face and his eyes widened. The orphan was sleeping, but his blonde long hair was too familiar. Gentra grinned, quietly clapping his hands together and rubbing them. He saw the orphan wearing eyeglasses before, where as while he slept he wasn't wearing them. Gentra glanced around him and noticed some eyeglasses on a bed stand. The bed stand was near the sleeping orphan's bed. Gentra took the eyeglasses and put it securely on his shirt.

He quickly covered the sleeping orphan's mouth, careful not to cover his nose. Feeling his mouth being covered, the orphan's eyes snapped open and they were the familiar green eyes. Even though he was far, Gentra was able to see the eyes of the orphans he saw. The orphan's eyes were wide in fear. Gentra quickly uncovered him. He found that the orphan was in the same clothes he was in when Gentra saw him earlier during the day. The blonde orphan wasn't wearing his blue cap or his shoes, but he was wearing his blue cape.

Gentra easily picked him up in his arms, even though their age difference was only one year. Gentra carefully walked to the window carrying the blonde orphan. The orphan that was awake was even more fearful for himself when he witnessed his fellow orphan being taken. Gentra reached the window. Tanumia saw him and recognized the orphan he had. She nodded her head and helped in getting the blonde orphan quietly over the window. Coronamon quickly took hold of the blonde boy, putting his hand around the orphan's mouth, keeping him quiet.

Tanumia stared at the blonde orphan, while her older twin brother went back in checking the orphans.

"We aren't going to harm you." Tanumia whispered. "We just want to talk with you and two other orphans outside the building. Are you going to be quiet?"

The blonde orphan nodded his head with Coronamon covering his mouth.

Tanumia nodded. "You can let him go Coronamon."

Coronamon sighed. "O.K. I'll cover your mouth quicker if you yell or something."

He slowly removed his hand from the blonde orphan's mouth. The orphan was quiet for a few moments.

"... What about my eyeglasses and my shoes?" The orphan asked, whispering.

"My older twin brother would get them." Tanumia assured.

The orphan nodded. Feroan's eyes opened slowly, and he had witnessed some total stranger around his age take Elzom. Feroan remained quiet and watched as the stranger looked around the bedroom with a strange creature staying in its place. Feroan would've screamed but he wasn't that type of person who could easily get scared like that, especially with strange creatures like the one in the bedroom. Feroan didn't hear Elzom, and hoped quietly that he was fine. Feroan also noticed Jolin awake, with his eyes wide in fear. Feroan realized that Jolin was awake before him and probably saw more than he did.

Gentra reached the second orphan he recognized and it was a girl this time with her hair completely covered. He was more careful and gentler with her, but he did the same with her as he did with Elzom. Samonara's eyes snapped open in fear, but she remained quiet. Gentra brought her to the window. Feroan realized that the stranger had also got Samonara. He quietly gasped. Tanumia got Samonara and covered her mouth. Samonara noticed Elzom with them and her eyes were fearful and questioning.

"They aren't going to harm us. We'll be fine. They just want to talk with us and another orphan." Elzom assured.

Samonara blinked, and trusting the blonde, her fear slowly vanished and she relaxed a bit. Tanumia sensed the younger girl relax and she let go of her. Gentra helped Lunamon out of the window. With Lunamon out, Gentra went over the window and joined the others.

"We better moving away from the building. Hopefully Jereiph and Frisnee won't come out onto the grounds." Gentra whispered.

"Is the third going to come after us?" Tanumia asked, whispering.

Gentra nodded. "I saw him awake out of the corner of my eyes, slowly getting up... This means we better get moving."

Elzom turned to Tanumia. "What about my shoes?"

"And mine?" Samonara added shyly.

Gentra shrugged. "I have a feeling the third guy would get them for you two."

Elzom narrowed his eyes at Tanumia and shook his head. Tanumia shrugged. The two sets of twins and the two orphans quietly and quickly walked away from the building. Inside Feroan gathered Samonara's boots and Elzom's sport shoes. He put on his own shoes, went to the window and jumped over. The shoes and boots remained with him...

* * *

The two sets of twins and the two orphans reached the orphanage's front wide yard and settled down under a tree. Lunamon remained close to Tanumia, with Gentra and Coronamon on Tanumia's other side. Elzom was on the opposite side with Samonara close to him, with her face lowered. Both Tanumia and Gentra noticed the girl's shyness and sensed that she felt more secure with Elzom. Gentra took off Elzom's eyeglasses from his shirt and handed it over to Elzom. Elzom quietly took them and put them on, with his eyesight becoming clear with his eyeglasses on.

"O.K. So what's this all about?" Elzom asked.

Tanumia smiled. "I'm Tanumia Whistlebow and this is my older twin brother, Gentra Whistlebow. We've just wanted to talk with you two."

"Who-Who or what are-are they?" Samonara asked, pointing at Lunamon and Coronamon.

"They're codelimin. It's quite a long story. They're peaceful and loyal to us. That is Lunamon and she's my sister copedam. Coronamon here is my copedam. Copedam is a codelimin partnered with a human." Gentra explained.

"I'm Elzom Greenglade and this is Samonara Silverstar. How did you four get in? Aren't the gates shut and locked?" Elzom asked.

Coronamon sweat-dropped. "Not anymore."

Gentra snorted. "Yeah! Coronamon here busted the chain on the gate and he hid with Lunamon when Jereiph came out."

"So Salunaic is awake?" Elzom asked.

Tanumia shrugged. "Not the whole clan, probably just Jereiph and Frisnee. They might have went back to sleep by now."

"If they were successful in putting out Coronamon's flames." Gentra grinned.

Tanumia laughed. Elzom and Samonara sweat-dropped staring at the twins in confusion.

"_Who the hell are you two?_" An angry voice demanded.

Gentra sighed. "And here comes the third orphan."

Feroan slowly approached them angrily. He was carrying Elzom's shoes and Samonara's boots. Samonara sighed when she saw Feroan carrying her boots.

"Excuse him. His name is Feroan Spenian." Elzom informed.

Feroan reached the twins and dumped the shoes and boots on the ground. He was glad to see that no harm came to Elzom and Samonara, but he was glaring at Gentra and Tanumia. Elzom grabbed his shoes and Samonara's boots. He gave Samonara her boots, while he put on his own shoes, tying the shoelaces. Samonara took her boots from Elzom and put them on her feet, quickly covering them after she put them on.

"They just want to talk with us Feroan. They aren't going to hurt us." Elzom whispered.

"Mrs. Helmina should know about this, because I don't want to be blamed on this!" Feroan exclaimed.

"Why would you be blamed?" Samonara inquired.

"Because I always am the one blamed!" Feroan snapped at her.

Samonara jumped in surprise at Feroan's harshness. Quickly realizing what he did, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Samonara, but it isn't everyday _strangers _come into the orphanage!" Feroan hissed, glaring at the twins.

"... I'm Tanumia Whistlebow and this is my older twin brother Gentra Whistlebow." Tanumia hesitantly greeted.

They all noticed Gentra trying to restrain himself from snapping at Feroan.

"What? But won't couples come in to adopt orphans?" Lunamon asked quietly.

Feroan turned to the Tsunami Tide and he was silenced. He backed away behind Elzom and Samonara.

"Yeah!" Coronamon agreed. "Couples who would come to adopt orphans are "strangers" just like Mr. Whistlebow and Ms. Whistlebow here."

Elzom shook his head. "As far as I remember, no couples, or even singles, have come into the orphanage to adopt any of its orphans. I've been here since I was two-years-old and Samonara when she was one-year-old."

"What?" Gentra exclaimed.

"But why?" Tanumia asked.

Elzom shrugged. "I don't know. It might be that people know this orphanage and know that we choose our own names, both first and family names, for ourselves. They also probably don't have time for us."

Gentra smiled, tapping his chin with his finger. "That's new. It's interesting to know that we're the first "strangers" in here sis."

Tanumia nodded. "It sure is interesting."

Feroan remained quiet, taking a seat behind Elzom and Samonara, but he kept his eyes on the human twins.

"... Wait a minute... Aren't you two wealthy with money?" Elzom asked. "I mean I've read that the Whistlebow has lots of money and a mansion here in the city."

Tanumia sighed. "We are the children of Mr. Semuz Whistlebow and Mrs. Sonaka Whistlebow. It's our father's family that is loaded with money. We are well off financially."

"What are two spoiled loaded twins doing in an orphanage during the night? Isn't it more comfortable back at your mansion?" Feroan asked rudely.

"Spoiled?" Gentra repeated. "I..."

He turned to his twin sister. "We're spoiled, aren't we sis?"

"I'm afraid so." Tanumia nodded. "We just would like to become friends with you three. That's why we're here."

"Yeah. Our parents had told us earlier today about you orphans choosing your own first and family names. So we already knew that... We might be "loaded" with money, but we don't have friends our age." Gentra explained.

"And you two chose the three of us out of all the orphans?" Feroan asked.

"Well, you three are definitely better than that Salunaic Clan!" Tanumia snapped.

Feroan winced. "You know them?"

Gentra chuckled. "Yeah. Jereiph flirted with my sis here. Frisnee showed up and it was Coronamon here who chased them away with one of his attacks."

"Attacks?" Elzom repeated.

Coronamon nodded. "All codelimin have their own techniques or attacks they could do. Since I'm loyal to Mr. Whistlebow here, I won't let any human or anything harm him. If he asks for my help, I'd eagerly respond and help out."

Feroan folded his arms, lowering his head. "Just another thing to add to the list of why I hate that clan."

"... Is it true what Jereiph said?" Tanumia asked. "I mean he said that Salunaic Clan "own" this orphanage."

The three orphans glanced at each other nervously.

"I'm going to be direct with you. Salunaic Clan is like a bullying and teasing gang. They are the only "gang" here in the orphanage. I remember a few years ago when Jereiph tried to overpower Mrs. Helmina, who's the founder and director of this orphanage. He failed because Mrs. Helmina knows Martial Arts and she was able to teach Jereiph a valuable lesson." Elzom explained.

"What?" Feroan asked.

"How did you know such a thing Elzom?" Samonara asked, staring at the blonde.

"I kind of witnessed it with other orphans. Other Salunaic Clan members also witnessed it, but it happened before Jolin and Jereim joined it. After that, Salunaic Clan has been trying to suck up to Mrs. Helmina." Elzom replied.

Feroan snorted. "I'd say."

"Why doesn't Mrs. Helmina do something about the clan? I mean she knows Martial Arts and she's the founder and director. She could easily kick the clan out of the orphanage, or have the police send them to jail." Gentra informed.

"I'd love to see that day come." Feroan agreed.

"I think Mrs. Helmina doesn't do it because if she kicked the clan out of the orphanage, they won't have any shelter and would become worse on the streets. She's also trying to keep young people away from jail." Elzom explained.

"Hey, what do you three say we form our own "clan" to counter Salunaic Clan?" Tanumia inquired.

The three orphans were quiet.

"It's a good idea sis, but even if they agree what should we name it?" Gentra asked.

"Spenian Clan." Feroan instantly suggested.

Gentra snorted. "You'd wish! Besides we need a name that isn't related to our own names in anyway."

"How about the Mystics Clan?" Lunamon asked.

The five teens were quiet for a few moments.

"I like it." Elzom agreed.

"Yeah. Mr. Whistlebow being my Mystic. That does have a good ring to it." Coronamon agreed.

"I'm in." Samonara added.

"So am I. I admit that I like it." Feroan shrugged.

"Sis?" Gentra asked.

Tanumia nodded. "Lunamon was the one to come up with it. Great job Lunamon! I love it!"

Gentra smiled. "I accept it."

Gentra put his palm into the air in the middle. "O.K. Let's agree from tonight that the Mystics Clan has officially been made."

Coronamon put his hand over his mystic's hand. Tanumia put her hand over Coronamon's, and Lunamon's put her hand over Tanumia's.

"What would we mystics do?" Elzom asked.

"My brother and I would not always be around to help you with Salunaic Clan, so you three would have to trust and help each other against them." Tanumia informed.

"We'd help you when we come." Gentra grinned.

Elzom shrugged. "I'm in."

He put his open palm over Lunamon's hand.

"Just as long as we get a copedam each like Lunamon and Coronamon, I'm in." Samonara decided, putting her hand over Elzom's.

Feroan got up and walked over to them.

"Yeah sure. I've been wanting to kick Salunaic so hard. I'd appreciate any help I get. Not to mention, if Elzom and Samonara are around, they help me with Mrs. Helmina, especially when Salunaic start sucking up to her." Feroan requested.

"I'd definitely support you and help you against Salunaic with Mrs. Helmina." Elzom nodded.

"Same here." Samonara agreed.

Being the last, Feroan put his hand over Samonara's hand.

"On three we move our hands away." Gentra informed. "1... 2... 3..."

"_Mystics Clan!_" The seven yelled, quickly withdrawing their hands.

The orphans laughed with the twins...

* * *

Samonara stopped laughing when she saw a bush moving. With her friends laughing, Samonara quietly slipped away from them and headed towards the bush. She glanced behind it and yelled out, quickly catching her friends' attention. Feroan and Elzom quickly rushed to Samonara's side. Gentra glanced at Coronamon. Coronamon sniffed towards the bush and blinked.

"I smell a codelimin, but it isn't hostile or bad." Coronamon informed.

"What?" Gentra asked, getting up.

He went over the three orphans. Some sort of plant raised its head out of the bushes. The plant seemed to have red petals for a head and blue eyes. Gentra glanced back at Coronamon. Coronamon and Lunamon were smiling at the codelimin. They approached it with Tanumia.

"Floramon!" Lunamon exclaimed.

The plant blinked at Lunamon and it gasped. "Lunamon?"

Lunamon nodded. "The one and only."

Floramon sniffed, tears appearing out of her eyes. "I thought Acemon had caught you!"

The two codelimin embraced each other.

"What's going on here?" Feroan asked.

Floramon let go of Lunamon. She wiped her tears from her face.

"My name is Floramon and I'm one of Lunamon's close friends from the Digital World. I thought she was captured by Acemon..." Floramon paused, noticing Samonara who she saw in the first place.

"Samonara Silverstar?" She asked, blinking.

"I don't believe it." Tanumia gasped.

"No way." Gentra muttered.

"What?" Elzom asked.

Lunamon grinned. "That's the same way at least I met Tanumia. I'm Tanumia's copedam, so if Floramon recognizes Ms. Silverstar, then that means..."

"... That she's her copedam." Coronamon finished, smiling.

Floramon nodded. "Yes. Ms. Samonara Silverstar, I'm Floramon and I'm your copedam. I also have you D-Meric, but it's behind the bushes."

Samonara was completely speechless. It was her who mentioned that she and the other two orphans get a codelimin like the twins, and so afterwards her wish was granted. Understanding Samonara's shock, Tanumia retrieved her friend's D-Meric and noticed that it was the same except with the difference being it was green and white with some different crest spinning in the digivice's screen. Everyone remained silent.

"... My very own copedam." Samonara whispered, sniffing and getting on her legs.

Floramon walked over to her mystic. She embraced Samonara, and her mystic return the embrace.

"I never thought I'd actually meet you Samonara, but I'm so happy that I finally have." Floramon explained, sobbing happily on her mystic's shoulder.

Samonara patted her copedam's back, closing her eyes. Elzom noticed how happy Samonara was and he was happy for her...

* * *

"_Thisss isss nice._" A new voice hissed.

Feroan jumped and turned around, noticing three snakes near them. He paled, backing away. Coronamon, Lunamon and Floramon all quickly jumped in front of the mystics. Floramon wiped her face from her tears.

"I just got you Floramon." Samonara whispered, slowly standing up.

Elzom put his hand on Samonara's shoulder.

"She'll be O.K." Elzom assured.

"Get them Coronamon!" Gentra ordered, with his copedam in front of you.

"You too Lunamon." Tanumia nodded, with her copedam in front of her.

"Watch out for yourself." Samonara whispered.

Floramon nodded.

"**Corona Flame**!" Coronamon yelled.

"**Tear Shoot**!" Lunamon yelled.

Lunamon released a crescent shaped blast from her hands at one of the snakes.

"**Serpent Guard**!" The two snakes yelled.

_The snake was a large snake with yellow eyes. Its snake skin was colored red._

The eyes of the two snakes turned red and a red energy serpent was summoned in front of the snakes, and twirled around itself, forming a red serpent shield with the serpent's head at the front. The two attacks collided with the shields and exploded harmlessly. The shield vanished. Coronamon's eyes twitched. Lunamon readied herself for another attack.

"Who are they?" Tanumia asked.

"We don't know. We see them a lot in the Digital World, but we don't know much about them." Lunamon replied.

"The D-Meric could help us." Gentra suggested, taking out his orange D-Meric.

A 3D image of one of the snakes was imitated out of Gentra's D-Meric, with the snake spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Gentra's.

"_Basimon - Maturity Reptile Grasl - Basimon was short for Basilisk Monster. Basimon was part of the Nether Troops. Basimon understood snake language, codelimin language and some human language. He was the evil brother of the two brothers. Basimon took pleasure in killing and eating their victims. Spiders of any kind fear them and flee before them. Basimon were one of the most deadly known codelimin of any kind - His attacks are: Serpent Whip, Serpent Guard, Serpent Death, Serpent Squeeze, Serpent Petrify, Arachnid Acid._"

When the D-Meric mentioned the attacks, the 3D image imitated them harmlessly.

"Well, that's our answer." Gentra shrugged, putting his D-Meric back into his shorts.

"First time you use it?" Feroan inquired.

"Like that, yes." Gentra replied.

"**Rain of Pollen**!" Floramon yelled.

She released her pollen at the third Basimon, and it couldn't defend itself quickly so when the pollen reached it, it quickly fell asleep, falling onto the its side on the ground. Samonara smiled.

"Nice." She commented.

"The sssame won't happen with usss." One of the Basimon that was awake informed.

"We'll see. **Petit Prominence**!" Coronamon yelled.

"You shall be the firssst to fall." The second Basimon that was awake decided.

"Never! **Coro Knuckle**!" The two Coronamon yelled.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" Basimon yelled.

"Brother!" Lunamon yelled. "**Dark Crusher**!"

Lunamon released a blast of dark purple energy from her lower ears. Dark Crusher intercepted Serpent Petrify before it reached either Coronamon. The attack was instantly turned to stone. It dropped to the ground and shattered to data. The two Coronamon merged into one out of surprise. Floramon rushed at one of the Basimon that were still awake. The Basimon noticed her.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" Basimon yelled.

Floramon stopped, and the attack exploded on her, turning her to stone.

"Floramon!" Samonara yelled.

She would rushed over to her copedam, if Elzom wasn't holding her back.

"Elzom, please!" Samonara pleaded, struggling against Elzom.

"You'll just be turned to stone. Lunamon and Coronamon are still here and they still can fight. They'll handle this." Elzom assured.

'Besides I won't want you to turn to stone.' Elzom silently thought.

Samonara sobbed sadly, stopped struggling and turned to Elzom, putting her face on the boy's chest, quietly sobbing on it. Elzom was surprised, but he closed his eyes and hugged Samonara.

"**Serpent Whip**!" Basimon yelled, whipping Coronamon back.

Coronamon fell onto his back on the ground in front of his mystic.

"**Shadow Nail**!" Lunamon yelled.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" Basimon yelled.

The attack exploded on Lunamon, instantly turning her to stone. Tanumia moaned.

"It's up to you Coronamon." Gentra whispered.

Coronamon blinked, standing up. "I won't let you down Gentra."

He slowly approached the two Basimon.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" The two Basimon yelled.

"**Petit Prominence**!" Coronamon yelled, splitting himself.

"**Corona Flame**!" The two Coronamon yelled.

The two Serpent Petrify attacks smashed into the duel Corona Flame attacks, turning them to stone, and protecting Coronamon. The Corona Flame attacks fell to the ground and shattered into data. Coronamon quickly withdrew his clone back into himself. The five mystics were in awe at Coronamon's performance, and their hope started to rise with thoughts of Coronamon being able to actually defeat the two snakes. Except for Gentra, who knew it was still dangerous for Coronamon.

"Be careful Coronamon!" Gentra exclaimed.

Coronamon raised his right arm and gave a thumbs-up to his mystic. Gentra smiled, and felt some warmth from his D-Meric. He took it out of his shorts' pocket. Coronamon felt his strength returned, and his strength wasn't only fully returned, but it was also boosted. Coronamon glowed orange. With the words coming to his mind without even knowing them, Gentra acted on them. He brought the orange glowing D-Meric closer to his chest.

"**Digital Breeze Engage**!" Gentra yelled, releasing energy from his orange glowing hand into his D-Meric.

An orange beam was released from the glowing orange D-Meric towards the orange glowing Coronamon. It exploded into Coronamon and orange fire covered his entire form, evolving him. Coronamon became huger and got onto four legs. His yellow mane grew thicker around his head and chest. His face become somewhat similar to a lion's snout, with some of Coronamon's features still on the lion's face, but bigger. Orange feathery wings sprouted out from underneath the thick yellow mane.

"CORONAMON SHINKA!"  
"... FIRAMON!"

The glow around the new copedam vanished along with the glow from the D-Meric. Gentra gasped at the site of his copedam. A 3D image of the newly evolved Coronamon was imitated out of Gentra's D-Meric, with the evolved form spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Gentra's.

"_Firamon - Maturity Beast Jerebi - Firamon was also known as "The Lion of the Skies". He was both a troublesome codelimin and a brave-natured leader. Firamon was Coronamon's maturity form, and the maturity form of Apollomon, who was one of the famous Olympus Twelve. No other maturity codelimin's firepower matches Firamon's - His attacks are: Flame Dive, Fira Claw, Fire Bomb._"

"Wow." Feroan whistled.

"Way to go twin brother!" Tanumia cheered. "Go get them Firamon!"

"Amazing." Samonara whispered in awe.

"Truly." Elzom agreed.

It was obvious that the two Basimon that were awake were startled from the sudden appearance of Firamon. Firamon just held his ground, letting everyone around him slowly swallow and absorb his site. Gentra was speechless, with his jaw wide open. It was the first time Coronamon had evolved to his maturity form since Gentra became his mystic. Gentra didn't understand how it happened or how he knew what to say.

"... Ready for round 2?" Firamon's loud and firm voice questioned.

The two snakes hissed.

"**Serpent Petrify**!" The two Basimon yelled.

"**Fira Claw**!" Firamon yelled.

Firamon's claw caught fire, and he smashed his claw into the attacks, deleting them. The two Basimon were stunned. Taking the advantage, Firamon flew into the dark night sky. He was like a lighthouse beacon in the dark sky.

"**Flame Dive**!" Firamon yelled.

Firamon's entire body caught fire, and then he dove down at one of the stunned Basimon. Both Basimon were too shocked to move. Firamon smashed into one of the Basimon, and exploded, with the second Basimon being caught in the explosion and also being deleted. The smoke calmed down and Firamon walked out of the small crater he made. He stopped and absorbed the deleted data into his body. When he was done, he slowly approached the sleeping Basimon. He was growling in his throat.

"This is unbelievable." Tanumia whispered with wide eyes.

"He's one strong form." Feroan noted.

Firamon pressed one of his clawed paws against the sleeping Basimon's throat.

"Wake up!" Firamon roared.

The mystics winced at Firamon's tense voice. The Basimon's eyes snapped open. It saw Firamon and felt his claws on its throat.

"Your fellow snakes are deleted and I absorbed their data. Now tell me, there is a way to turn my sister and Floramon back to normal. What is it?" Firamon demanded.

"You-You'll-You'll need to-to-find Lissskmon in the-Digital-World. Only Lissskmon can-turn them-back to-normal." Basimon explained.

"Liskmon?" Firamon repeated. "Who's that?"

"Lissskmon are relatives to Basssimon. They are good codelimin and would willingly help anyone out." Basimon informed.

"Thank you." Firamon thanked. "I didn't mention I'd spare your data though. **Fira Claw**!"

The last Basimon was deleted and Firamon absorbed his data. Elzom heard what the Basimon had told Firamon. Firamon glowed orange and devolved back to Coronamon. Gentra shook his head and rushed towards Coronamon, hugging him, with his D-Meric still in his hand...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 3: TRAILING FOR ASSISTANCE


	3. Trailing for Assistance

Story by Green Garden

**Power of the Mystics  
Chapter 3: "Trailing for Assistance"**

_Previously on Power of the Mystics:_

The Whistlebow Twins learned about Meric Orphanage, and in the end snuck out of the home to visit it. They were able to get in, but the twins encountered Jereiph and Frisnee of Salunaic Clan. They were dealt with, and the twins, with their copedam helping, were able to sneak Elzom and Samonara out. Feroan joined them and they all talked. The Mystics Clan was formed, and Samonara received her copedam, Floramon and her D-Meric. Three Basimon attacked and petrified both Floramon and Lunamon. Coronamon evolved to his maturity form of Firamon and deleted the three menacing snakes...

* * *

Elzom Greenglade was moving the card Gentra had given him earlier in his right hand. It had both Gentra's cellular number and Tanumia's cellular number on it. It was still night, and almost dawn. It wasn't pre-dawn prayer yet though. The petrified Lunamon and Floramon were behind the bushes, being lying on their backs, as they were put there earlier. He recalled only what happened hours ago...

* * *

_"Thank you." Firamon thanked. "I didn't mention I'd spare your data though. **Fira Claw**!"_

_The last Basimon was deleted and Firamon absorbed his data. Elzom heard what the Basimon had told Firamon. Firamon glowed orange and devolved back to Coronamon. Gentra shook his head and rushed towards Coronamon, hugging him, with his D-Meric still in his hand._

_"I can't believe you evolved." Gentra whispered._

_The four mystics gathered around Gentra and Coronamon._

_"Yeah Coronamon! You were great!" Tanumia cheered._

_Coronamon smiled, lowering his head. Gentra let go of his copedam. He dug into one of his shorts' pockets and took out a card. He handed it over to Elzom. Elzom took it and mentally read what it was._

_"Your and Tanumia's cellular numbers?" Elzom asked._

_Gentra nodded. "Yes. That way you'd be able to contact us directly."_

_"But you don't know the orphanage's number, do you?" Feroan asked._

_Tanumia shrugged. "We can easily look it up in the telephone guide... The orphanage's number is in it, right?"_

_Elzom nodded. "Yes... I think we need to hide both Floramon and Lunamon before anyone comes out."_

_"Yeah. We need to be careful and cautious. I have a feeling all the noise didn't wake anybody, but still that's a far-shot. After we hide Floramon and Lunamon, we'll be heading home Tanumia." Gentra decided._

_Tanumia sighed, with her head lowered. "O.K. It's the first time I come out with Lunamon, much less _sneak_ out and this happens."_

_Tears started to form in her eyes, and Tanumia sniffed, sadness overwhelming her. She glanced at the petrified Lunamon, and she quickly looked away. Elzom, Feroan and Gentra worked together with Coronamon in hiding the two petrified copedam behind a bush, and lying them on their backs._

_"What are we going to do with them?" Samonara asked, close to tears as well._

_"We could use the excuse of them being "Exquisite Statues". Yet they'll still need to be guarded." Gentra replied._

_"So we can't turn them back?" Tanumia asked, crying._

_"The last Basimon told me about their good relatives Liskmon in the Digital World. They'd be willing to help anyone." Coronamon reminded them._

_"Yes, but for that we need to figure out a way to get to the Digital World first, and then enter it. The dangers are many and whoever enters it might not return." Elzom remarked._

_Cold shivers went down the mystics' spine._

_"Who would go?" Samonara asked her eyes wide._

_"We'll need to think of a way to get there first. I'll try to come up with something. When I do, I'll contact you or Tanumia." Elzom explained._

_The twins nodded. "That means we'll be on our way now."_

_"Our parents are going to kill us in the morning." Tanumia moaned, sniffing._

_Gentra patted his twin's back, supporting her, but he was also worried that Tanumia could be right. Quietly, the twins with Coronamon left the orphanage grounds, heading back home in the dark night. Coronamon was in the lead, while Gentra hugged his sister._

_"As for us, who'll stay up and guard until one of the other two come for relief?" Feroan asked, turning to the two orphans._

_"I'll stay up." Elzom volunteered._

_"Are you sure?" Feroan asked._

_Elzom nodded. Feroan sighed._

_"In that case, I and Samonara would go back to sleep. One of us, or both of us, are going to come back to take your place." Feroan informed._

_Samonara nodded in agreement. Feroan walked back towards the orphanage, leaving Elzom and Samonara alone. Samonara stood in front of Elzom, with the two having eye contact._

_"Take care of yourself and of them." Samonara whispered._

_"I will. You just have your sleep Samonara." Elzom requested._

_Samonara walked away. She glanced back at Elzom for a few moments, but then turned her head and continued on her way towards the orphanage building..._

* * *

Elzom folded his arms over his chest and let the tree's trunk support his back. He had some sleep during the night, and he needed to stay awake to pray Fajr, which was the Muslim pre-dawn prayer. There was no mosque nearby, but Elzom was good at telling time through the sun and shadows and such. He knew when to pray the Muslim prayers without hearing Athan for it. The time crept slowly for Elzom, and every once in awhile he'd stand up and walk over to the bushes to check on the petrified copedam, and then he'd return to his spot. Elzom let his mind wonder towards different things.

He let his mind wonder to what happened hours before with the other mystics, Floramon appearing and the snakes showing up, with Firamon eventually defeating them. Elzom wondered when he would get his own copedam, and what it would be like. A more pressing issue was the Digital World. Elzom knew that he would be the one entering it. He concluded that the D-Merics might help him in entering the Digital World somehow. Would he succeed if he did enter the Digital World? What awaited him? Would he get his own D-Meric or copedam, or both, in the Digital World?

What about what Floramon mentioned earlier? Who was this Acemon? Elzom understood that he would definitely be some codelimin. Maybe even the main villain in the Digital World. Elzom wondered if it was Acemon who sent the Basimon into the Digital World. If he did, how did he know where to precisely attack? When he would enter the Digital World somehow, Acemon would definitely send some of his minions after him. If Acemon knew their plans, then he might send his minions throughout the Digital World and delete any Liskmon they encounter.

That way there would be no chance of returning Floramon and Lunamon to their normal states. Also, the D-Merics the twins and Samonara had were interesting for Elzom and he wanted a chance to be able to study them. If the D-Meric would help him enter the Digital World, then he probably could do some research about it on his own and share it with Gentra. With their copedam petrified, Elzom wasn't sure if Tanumia's and Samonara's D-Merics would be useful now.

Even if he would be able to enter the Digital World, he decided that he would need to prepare for it because he didn't know how long he would be gone. He would need to inform Mrs. Helmina that he would be away for awhile and he didn't know when he would return. Elzom decided to avoid or run away from any trouble if he could when he would encounter it in the Digital World. He was bound to encounter trouble in a world native to codelimin like Coronamon.

It would be an excellent chance to bring his new digital camera with him and take photos of the Digital World and of the numerous codelimin he might encounter. He remembered what he told the other mystics about whoever entered might not return, which means that Elzom might get killed, or taken hostage, or prisoner. The possibility of exploring a new world to him was exciting. Elzom trusted Allah that He would handle things and take care of Elzom in the Digital World. He learned as a Muslim to accept anything that Allah had planned for him.

With all the thoughts and ideas in his mind, Elzom soon became to notice that it was time for the pre-dawn prayer. He stood up and walked away to make ablution to pray...

* * *

Acemon was standing behind his throne, staring at Dreadincemon.

"Those Basimon failed, but not entirely. We did find out about Lunamon and Floramon. I thought you said you almost caught Floramon?" Acemon questioned.

Dreadincemon nodded. "Yes. She was able to escape to Earth right in front of our eyes. We couldn't follow her because the rip closed before we could get too close."

"One of the mystics is going to come here to the Digital World to look for some Liskmon to help return Lunamon and Floramon back to normal. Scout the Digital World with as many minions of mine as you need. Delete every Liskmon you come across without mercy. It's enough that Apollomon got one step closer to becoming one of the Olympus Twelve again. Lunamon is Dianamon's juvenile form, and Dianamon is Apollomon's sister, and another one of the Olympus Twelve. I'll be holding you responsible if Lunamon and Floramon are returned to normal.

I'll contact you when I find out if and when one of the mystics comes to the Digital World. When he or she does, make sure you hunt them and kill them." Acemon ordered.

"Yes master." Dreadincemon nodded. "Do you know who it's going to be?"

Acemon sighed. "No. That remains to be seen, and be gone to your missions!"

"As you wish master." Dreadincemon bowed, and leaving the throne room...

* * *

Semuz Whistlebow entered his children's bedroom and found them asleep, deeply. He blinked and walked in, in his red pajamas quietly. Coronamon was in the wide closet, and he was awake. He knew of the father being in his kids' bedroom and Coronamon quietly listened. Semuz sat down on Tanumia's bed on the side, not disturbing her sleep. He caringly rubbed her cheek with his hand and noticed his daughter's pillow being wet. Semuz concluded that his daughter was crying. He didn't know what had upset her. Tanumia stirred a little and she turned her head.

Semuz noticed her daughter's dried tears on her face. Noticing her father, she blinked.

"Da-Dad?" Tanumia asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just that breakfast would be ready soon Tanumia. Are you going to stay awake?" Semuz asked.

Tanumia nodded.

"Good. Do you think you could wake up your brother?" Semuz asked.

Tanumia grinned. "That's my specialty, so no problem dad."

"That's good to hear." Semuz smiled.

Kissing his daughter lightly on her forehead, her father stood up and walked out of his children's bedroom, leaving the door open. A few moments later and Coronamon peeked his head, opened one of the doors of the wide closet a little. Tanumia turned to her older twin's copedam. She nodded.

"Yeah. It's safe to come out now." Tanumia informed.

She took her covers off of her and got up, moving around to sit on the side of her bed. Coronamon cautiously and carefully walked out of the wide closet. He remained alert in case he heard any footsteps so he would be ready to rush back into the wide closet. That was the main reason why he kept the closet door that he exited open. Tanumia noticed Coronamon's depressed look.

"Are you O.K. Coronamon?" Tanumia asked.

Coronamon shrugged, looking up at the younger twin.

"I could smell Lunamon's scent in there and that..." Coronamon sighed. "That made me miss her..."

Tanumia smiled. "I know what you mean. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah. Lunamon's scent was soothing enough for me to sleep." Coronamon sighed. "Lunamon was here all this time and you didn't tell me until yesterday?"

"I thought it would be best for her to remain a secret." Tanumia muttered.

"But from her twin brother? I understand your own twin, but from me?" Coronamon asked, pointing at himself in sadness.

"... I'm sorry." Tanumia apologized.

"I would've definitely slept easier with sis around all this time." Coronamon muttered under his breath, folding his arms.

"I need to wake Gentra up and then go freshen up." Tanumia informed, getting onto her feet.

She walked over to her twin's bed. She saw Gentra fast asleep, slowly and quietly breathing. Coming up with a thought, Tanumia grinned and walked over to Coronamon and whispered something in his ear. He grinned at what Tanumia requested to do. Coronamon clapped his hands together and rubbed them, before heading over to his mystic's bed. Tanumia watched from her place quietly. Coronamon put his hand over Gentra's exposed cheek. Gentra felt the heat from his left cheek. Feeling hotter, Gentra's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight on his bed. Coronamon quickly moved his hand away grinning.

Gentra turned to his copedam, glaring at him. Coronamon shrugged, and pointed at Tanumia. Gentra raised his eyebrow, looking at his younger twin sister. Tanumia laughed.

"Breakfast is almost already. I'll go freshen up." Tanumia informed, leaving the room.

Gentra took off the covers of his bed, and swung his feet over to the side. Tanumia poked her head into the bedroom.

"When I come back I would want to change so you two better be out somehow." Tanumia remarked, walking to the bathroom.

Gentra looked at his copedam. "I'll go down and get you something to eat. I think you'll need to climb down the window and hide in the mansion grounds. I'll find you and give you the food."

Coronamon nodded. "Should I go now?"

Gentra shrugged. "Maybe you should, if you want to."

Coronamon nodded, walking over to the open window and climbing down the outside wall. He quickly hid behind some bushes where he could clearly see the bedroom window, but where he wasn't seen. Gentra quickly changed from his pajamas to his everyday clothes. Tanumia was heading back to the twins' bedroom just as Gentra was going downstairs. The two noticed each other quietly and continued on their way...

* * *

The twins were back up in their bedroom with their bedroom door closed and with Coronamon up with them. Moments later Gentra's cellular rung. Not his D-Meric, but his personal cellular. Gentra picked up his cellular, noticed the number and answered it.

"Hello. Elzom?" Gentra asked.

"_Yeah. Feroan and Samonara are guarding you-know-what. I would need your D-Meric to check some stuff. Do you think you could come over with Coronamon?_" Elzom's voice asked.

"What about Tanumia?" Gentra asked.

"_... She doesn't need to come._" Elzom replied.

Gentra nodded. "I'm on my way."

Both hung up and Gentra turned to his younger twin sister. Tanumia lowered her head.

"I'm not coming, am I?" Tanumia asked.

Gentra shrugged. "I'm sorry sis, but it might be best for you to stay. I'll contact you directly when anything new comes up; even to tell you to come over to the orphanage."

Tanumia sighed. "Sure thing brother. You and Coronamon better go. It's going to rain soon, so both of you need some disguise."

"Maybe your mom or dad could drive you to the orphanage when we call." Coronamon suggested.

"Hey, yeah! Grandpa did mention the rain at breakfast. We did tell them at breakfast that we went last night... Dad probably already went to his company by now. You'd be lucky to be driven to the orphanage sis." Gentra sighed, opening the wide closet.

He took out two raincoats. He threw one to Coronamon, and took another one himself. Coronamon easily slipped on his raincoat, and put up the hood. Gentra put on his and closed the wide closet door. Hugging his younger twin sister in his raincoat, Gentra hurried out and down the window with Coronamon below waiting for him. Gentra quickly reached the ground and looked back up. He waved at his sister. Tanumia waved back, watching them leave...

* * *

"Since its morning now, people would be out, so they're going to see you." Gentra whispered, once the two had left the grounds.

While they were walking on the streets, the sky was full with dark clouds and it started to rain. At first slowly, but then more intense. Both Gentra and Coronamon stopped and glanced up at the raining sky. Gentra blinked.

"Well..." Gentra paused, looking around him. "Since the people are too busy to get out of the rain, it seems they won't notice you."

"Most won't at least." Coronamon replied. "Can we get moving? I want to get to the orphanage quickly."

"Of course." Gentra nodded.

The two continued on their way in the streets.

"Tanumia would have closed the window in our bedroom by now." Gentra muttered.

It was a matter of time before Gentra and Coronamon reached the orphanage grounds. The rain was splashing on their closed tight raincoats, and sliding down them. Gentra and Coronamon stopped in front of the orphanage gate and found that it was open. They looked into the grounds and didn't see any orphans except for Feroan in a leather coat that was tight, along with a snow cap protecting his head. Feroan was walking around in the rain in front of the bushes. Mystic and copedam walked into the orphanage. They went over to Feroan. Feroan noticed them and looked up.

He snickered when he saw Coronamon in a raincoat.

"Hey Feroan." Gentra greeted. "Where are the other orphans?"

"Gentra and Coronamon." Feroan nodded. "I don't know how he did it, but Elzom somehow spoke to Mrs. Helmina about everything and I get to stay out."

"... But what are you doing here?" Feroan asked.

"Elzom called me and he wants to check something using my D-Meric. Tanumia is back in our home. We might call her to come when anything new comes up." Gentra replied.

Feroan nodded. "Good. So I'll be seeing you later on, eh?"

"You bet." Gentra smiled. "See ya later Feroan!"

Feroan nodded, with Gentra and Coronamon walking away. Elzom was waiting for the two outside in the rain. He was wearing a black leather jacket and he was waiting at the front entrance of the orphanage. Elzom took out his hand and Gentra took it, shaking hands with him. Elzom and Coronamon also shook hands.

"Mrs. Helmina had the orphans all stay in their rooms. Besides Mr. Steamoxide, Mrs. Helmina and Samonara, we're the only ones allowed to walk around, including Feroan. I told Mrs. Helmina of you two coming. Follow me please." Elzom requested.

Elzom walked back into the orphanage followed by both Gentra and Coronamon. Elzom closed the orphanage door behind them shut.

"How is Feroan holding out?" Elzom asked.

"Just splendid." Gentra replied. "When I mentioned that my sister might come, Feroan seemed to like it."

Elzom chuckled. "... O.K. We'll be heading to the computer lab. Samonara is waiting for us there, and I'll explain as much as I can to you two when we get there."

"That's good." Coronamon nodded.

Both mystics and Gentra's copedam walked through the orphanage, heading towards the computer lab...

* * *

Elzom was the first to enter the empty computer lab. Samonara looked up smiling when he entered, followed by Gentra and Coronamon behind him. The three walked to where Samonara was sitting. Samonara was looking at Gentra and Coronamon.

"How was your walk here?" Samonara asked.

"Wet." Coronamon replied. "May I take off my raincoat now Whistlebow?"

Gentra nodded. "Yes."

Coronamon sighed. Gentra took off his raincoat with his copedam. A laptop was on the empty round table in the lab, with a school bag on the ground. Elzom took a seat in front of the laptop. The school bag was on the ground beside Elzom.

"Early this morning I decided that I would be the one going into the Digital World... And yes we won't be bothered for the whole day. We're safe here in the lab. I told Mrs. Helmina that Feroan had some guarding to do, guarding some statues we made. I also told her I would be gone for awhile. The school bag is my stuff for the trip. I just need your D-Meric to do a little research on it before I go. Hopefully the research would give me some answers on how to enter the Digital World." Elzom explained.

Samonara took the raincoats and put them aside. She was seated next to Elzom. Both Coronamon and Gentra took seats around the table. Gentra took out his D-Meric and gave it to Elzom. Elzom took it and put it down beside his laptop.

"Where did you get all this?" Gentra asked.

"Is your director wealthy or something?" Coronamon inquired.

"Actually, she is." Samonara nodded.

"Oh." Gentra muttered.

"Yeah. I asked Mrs. Helmina for this, and a few days later she used her own money to get them for me. I really appreciate Mrs. Helmina helping me this much." Elzom smiled.

"How is Feroan doing outside?" Samonara asked.

Gentra shrugged. "Splendid. His morals did increase when I mentioned that my younger twin sister might come later on."

Samonara sighed. "I feel sad for leaving him out there alone."

"He's doing fine Samonara." Gentra assured.

"What's with the leather jacket? Where's your cap and cape?" Coronamon questioned.

"I'm leaving them behind. I don't know how the weather would be in the Digital World." Elzom replied, hooking up his laptop to Gentra's D-Meric somehow.

Gentra carefully watched what Elzom was doing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gentra asked, concerned for his D-Meric.

"Elzom is the only orphan in the orphanage who knows what he's doing most of the time." Samonara smiled.

""_Most_"?" Gentra repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry." Samonara assured. "This time he knows what he's doing."

The only sound was Elzom typing on the laptop's keyboard, and the rain hitting the window outside.

"... This is interesting." Elzom muttered, something catching his attention.

"What?" Gentra asked, standing up.

"Check this out." Elzom requested.

Samonara, Gentra and Coronamon all gathered around Elzom and looked at the laptop monitor. They read some stuff on the monitor. Gentra shook his head.

"I don't get it." Gentra blinked.

Elzom grinned. "For one thing, I found out that your D-Meric, and definitely others like your sister's and Samonara's has limitless storage capacity. It means that you could easily hide Coronamon in your D-Meric with no trouble."

Gentra sweat-dropped. "What? I could hide him all this time easily and not worry about sneaking around with him?"

"Exactly." Elzom nodded.

"Ouch." Gentra winced.

"Burn!" Coronamon exclaimed.

Gentra chuckled. "Burn indeed."

"What else is there Elzom?" Samonara inquired.

"Well, from what I can understand, there are three ways to get to the Digital World." Elzom started.

Gentra and Coronamon were instantly listening.

"Putting some other methods aside, one way is through a portal from some certain computers, or in this case laptop, which would have direct link to the Digital World. Another is Digital Gates. Now Digital Gates could open up any where here on Earth for the codelimin to enter, or for humans to enter the Digital World if the Digital Gate stays open long enough. Digital Gates are temporary and rare, if non-existent at all.

"The third method, which is the quickest, is using the D-Meric, or some other similar device named D-Satuza, to cause a small rip on Earth anywhere that you'll only need to step through to get to the Digital World. The one who opened, what is called "The Digital Rip" and is shaped like a bolt floating in the air, and steps into it, the rip would close behind him. He or she could send others in, or out, before he or she enters the rip he or she created with the D-Meric or D-Satuza." Elzom explained.

"Umm... I have a question." Gentra informed. "Samonara has a D-Meric. Why didn't you ask her for hers? Why mine?"

Samonara looked at Elzom in question, wondering about it herself. Elzom blinked.

"I wasn't sure if I would get all the information I would need through your D-Meric since Floramon is... Petrified. There's no guarantee that it would work in some things." Elzom explained, staring at Samonara.

Samonara nodded.

"... Anything else?" Gentra asked. "I didn't understand a lot of what you said, but I understood that there are three methods being through a portal from a certain computer, digital gates and these "digital rips"."

"That's basically it." Elzom replied.

"What about how I evolved to Firamon last night?" Coronamon asked.

Gentra blinked. "Yeah! Just how did that happen?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

"I found the answer for it from the D-Meric. From the way the two of you were feeling in general, and with Coronamon energy as it was, your own energy Gentra allowed Coronamon to evolve to Firamon. The D-Meric was only a device to... Translate the energy from Gentra so it would be useable for Coronamon to evolve. Coronamon already had a lot of energy. He only needed another boost from an outside source to evolve and you were it Gentra." Elzom explained.

"Wow." Gentra blinked. "I actually understood that."

"Don't you and Tanumia have your own computers back home?" Samonara asked, looking up at the older twin.

Gentra nodded. "Yeah, but both my sister and I use it basically to play games. Some times we play against each other. We don't understand computer stuff."

"I have a question." Elzom informed, picking up his school bag.

Samonara moaned, lowering her head onto the table.

"What?" Gentra asked.

"Where exactly would you advise me to go to in the Digital World Coronamon?" Elzom asked.

"Uh..." Coronamon blinked. "To Sacred Star Island... Yeah. Sacred Star Island for sure. It's the safest place in the Digital World."

"Excellent." Elzom nodded.

He typed some stuff on his laptop and then disconnected Gentra's D-Meric from it.

"You can have your D-Meric back, because I won't be needing it anymore." Elzom informed.

"Are you going now?" Gentra asked, grabbing his D-Meric.

Elzom nodded. "Yeah."

With his school bag in his hands, there was a flash of bright light from the laptop that Gentra, Coronamon and Samonara had to look away. When the light faded and they looked back, Elzom was gone.

"Wow." Gentra whispered, with his eyes wide.

"He actually went to the Digital World." Coronamon whispered in awe.

"Take care Elzom." Samonara whispered. 'And please come back safe.'

"Wait a minute... Elzom doesn't have a D-Meric! How is he going to get back?" Gentra exclaimed...

* * *

"Master!" Dreadincemon rushed into Acemon's throne room.

Dreadincemon quickly stopped and bowed, with his head lowered. Acemon turned to him.

"Yes Dreadincemon? What is it?" Acemon inquired.

"A human has arrived in the Digital World. One that doesn't have a copedam." Dreadincemon reported.

Acemon blinked. "Where?"

"In Sacred Star Island master." Dreadincemon replied.

"Excellent... Once he leaves that cursed island have Mistmon and some Coilmon hunt him down and destroy him!" Acemon ordered.

"Right away master!" Dreadincemon nodded.

He got up onto his feet and hurried out of the throne room. Acemon rubbed his chin.

'This is going to be interesting to watch.' Acemon thought, getting up from his throne...

* * *

The sky was raining like back on Earth. Elzom made sure that he had put his eyeglasses in his school bag, which was currently around his back. He had his eyes closed and he was looking up in the sky. He breathed in deeply, letting the cool raindrops splash onto his face. The air was so clean and fresh here in the Digital World. One moment the bright light blinded him. A moment later he was traveling through some tunnel but only for a moment. The last moment he appeared where he currently was standing in the Digital World. He opened his eyes and lowered his soaked face.

Elzom glanced around him and saw numerous bushes and some large trees with wide trunks. Elzom could hardly believe he was in another world... Another dimension all together. He remembered why he was there and his eyes narrowed.

'No way home now without a D-Meric or something.' Elzom thought. 'Insha' Allah I'll find what I'm out here for and be able to return to Earth with it.'

His legs shivered in the cold rain, and Elzom winced.

"I really should've worn pants." Elzom muttered, glancing down at his wet shivering legs.

"_What are you doing out in the rain?_" A voice asked.

Elzom glanced towards the voice and noticed a codelimin in white fur. He didn't know how to respond. The codelimin shook his head.

"Doesn't matter now. Follow me to get out of the rain, quick!" The codelimin requested.

Elzom walked over towards the codelimin. The codelimin was standing at the top of some stairs. The stairs led down underground. Elzom didn't see the bottom...

* * *

The codelimin with white fur led the way down the stairs. Elzom followed him down, and along the way, the codelimin pressed on something on the wall where the top of the stairs was closed shut. The stairs were lit with lighted torches. Soon enough, the codelimin and Elzom reached the bottom of the stairs. Taking off his school bag from his back, Elzom opened it up and took out his eyeglasses, putting them on. He closed his school bag and put it over his back again. Stopping in front of a door at the end, the codelimin waved his paw over some scanner on the wall near the door, and the door slid open to its sides.

Elzom witnessed it all and the codelimin stepped in, with Elzom quickly following him. The slide door closed shut behind them.

"Now the fun part." The codelimin remarked.

"What?" Elzom asked, turning to look.

The codelimin was no where in sight, and Elzom glanced around. It seemed he was in some sort of huge cavern underground. He was also close to the ceiling of the cavern. He took a few steps towards the ledge, but saw a slide. Elzom chuckled, realizing how the white furred codelimin vanished, and what he meant. Securing his eyeglasses and his school bag, Elzom slid down the slide quietly, letting the fresh clean air rush through his own hair. Elzom landed on the ground of the cavern and let his legs rush a little. He eventually stopped.

"Well, you certainly knew how to deal with that. Name's Shomon." The white furred codelimin greeted, holding out his paw.

Elzom nodded, taking it. "Elzom, Elzom Greenglade. But you can call me Elzom."

"A human?" Shomon inquired.

Elzom nodded. "Yes."

He stood up on his feet, as he was catching his breath a few moments before.

"Wait here. I'll get a friend of mine." Shomon requested.

"Sure thing." Elzom replied.

Shomon rushed away out of sight. Elzom had a look around the huge cavern, and saw a lake at one side of the cavern. What he assumed were baby codelimin, Elzom saw some at the bank near the lake. There were many baby codelimin moving around in the huge cavern playing around. There were some other codelimin that Elzom was sure weren't babies. One of them was a seal near the lake, and another was a blue short beetle, which was approaching him.

"New here in Ancient Digital?" The blue beetle asked, reaching Elzom.

'Ancient Digital?' Elzom thought.

"Yes. I'm a human and I'm Elzom, Elzom Greenglade. But you can call me Elzom." Elzom replied.

"My name is Ko Kabuterimon. Very nice to meet you." The beetle greeted.

Elzom smiled. "Same here Ko Kabuterimon."

"_I see you're making friends already._" A voice remarked.

"Denmon!" Ko Kabuterimon exclaimed, looking behind Elzom.

Elzom turned around and he saw a red fox. He blinked.

"Shomon told me about you Mr. Greenglade. Welcome to the Ancient Digital World. You're in an underground shelter that's under Sacred Star Island. We come here when it rains, hails or even snows. The young ones love it here... Tell me, what are you doing here?" Denmon inquired.

"Do you know where some Liskmon are?" Elzom questioned.

"Liskmon?" Ko Kabuterimon repeated.

Denmon narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Elzom quickly explained what happened the night before in Earth.

"... Lunamon and Floramon are petrified?" Ko Kabuterimon asked, gasping.

Elzom nodded. "Yes. That's why I need some Liskmon."

"So Coronamon is safe with his human partner back on Earth _and _he digivolved. That's excellent! When you get back, tell him that I send my greetings to him, Lunamon and Floramon... As for Liskmon... Do you know how to get back to Earth?" Denmon asked.

"I'm afraid not." Elzom replied.

"Leave your school bag and eyeglasses here. They're safe here, and you'd be coming back. You'd be surprised to know that some of my babies have some difficulty with their eyesight as well. Go to that seal and tell her to take you to Miracle Fall. The last I know is that a device is there that'll help you. You can also go with them Ko Kabuterimon. In Miracle Fall it oddly doesn't rain." Denmon explained.

"Thanks." Elzom thanked.

Denmon nodded, walking away. Ko Kabuterimon tugged at Elzom's jacket.

"Come now. I'll introduce you two." Ko Kabuterimon offered.

Elzom nodded following Ko Kabuterimon towards the lake and seal. The seal looked up at the two when they reached her.

"Hey Nowara. This is Elzom Greenglade and Denmon asked us... Well... He told us to tell you to take him to Miracle Fall." Ko Kabuterimon explained.

Nowara smiled. "I'd be glad to. I chose my name myself, but I'm also known as Depth Siromon. Please climb on."

Elzom took off his eyeglasses and put them in his school bag. He put the school bag gently down near the lake and climbed up on Depth Siromon. Depth Siromon turned to Ko Kabuterimon.

"Are you coming with us?" She asked.

Ko Kabuterimon nodded. "Yes."

Without any further words, Depth Siromon dove into the lake, and Elzom quickly grabbed hold onto her. He held his breath underwater, but kept his eyes open, since he was used to diving underwater with his eyes open, just as long as he didn't blink. Elzom was wearing his blue sweater, purple short pants, blue sport shoes and black leather jacket. Elzom glanced beside Depth Siromon and saw Ko Kabuterimon diving beside them, keeping up with them...

* * *

Both Depth Siromon and Ko Kabuterimon dove through an underwater tunnel. Reaching the other side of the underwater tunnel, Depth Siromon and Ko Kabuterimon quickly surfaced. The two swum to the bank. Once on the bank, Elzom got off of Depth Siromon. A cool breeze rushed by Elzom and he felt the breeze swiftly drying him up from the water. Elzom took the chance looking around the area with Ko Kabuterimon by his side. Depth Siromon remained near the bank.

The pure clear water of the lake was surrounded by a beach, with Elzom, Ko Kabuterimon and Depth Siromon were on, and on the other sides steep cliffs kept the fall a secret hidden place. Like magic, continuous water fell from the top of one of the cliffs on the opposite side of Elzom, Ko Kabuterimon and Depth Siromon. The place was so well balanced that the lake never flooded and the water of the fall never ended. A few yards away passing the beach was grass. After the grass were tall trees covering another side of the secret location.

Bushes and thorns were between the trees, making it extremely difficult to navigate through. Elzom was smiling. He noticed what looked like a D-Meric on the beach some distance away from him. Elzom nervously approached the D-Meric. He reached it and knelt down. Remembering Gentra's and Samonara's D-Merics, Elzom was sure he was looking at one. He nervously touched it and blue energy particles seeped from the D-Meric to Elzom and to Ko Kabuterimon. Both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon noticed, and both understood that Ko Kabuterimon was Elzom's copedam.

Elzom grabbed his blue D-Meric and aimed it at Ko Kabuterimon. A 3D image of Ko Kabuterimon was imitated out of Elzom's D-Meric, with Ko Kabuterimon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Ko Kabuterimon, was close to Elzom's.

"_Ko Kabuterimon - Juvenile Insectoid Grasl - Ko Kabuterimon was part of the Buzzing Vibrations family. Ko Kabuterimon was a short, but very strong insect codelimin. He was feared in his surroundings, but in truth, he was a battle-hating possessor of a gentle personality. However, his power was extremely strong and it seemed that he could lift a Tortomon - His attacks are: Scoop Smash and Beetle Lariat._"

When the D-Meric mentioned the attacks, the 3D image imitated them harmlessly. The hologram blurred into a seal, and the seal begun spinning around, with the same voice giving information about the Ko Kabuterimon.

"_Depth Siromon - Maturity Marine Meric - Depth Siromon was short for Depth Siren Monster. She was part of the Tsunami Tides family. They were commonly seen in the oceans or other water places in the Digital World. They were distantly related to the Mystic Knight Siromon. Depth Siromon lived in tight families, and not in schools. Instead of evolving, Depth Siromon grew like normal humans and mammals. Depth Siromon could go onto land a little. They were fast swimmers and divers. They could easily navigate in storms and in harsh waters or in the dark depths. Their food was the oxygen in the water. They understood and spoke codelimin language and human language - Their attacks are: Siren Alert and Fin Pulse._"

_Depth Siromon were big seals. They were completely black seals with green adorable eyes. Around their backs were dark green leather saddles. On their forehead was the outline of the crest of myths as a birthmark and it was light blue._

"I guess this is what Denmon was talking about. My very own D-Meric and copedam!" Elzom exclaimed. "I can definitely go home now! But not before I complete my task; I don't want to return empty-handed. Do you want to accompany me on my quest?"

"Yes, I would like that." Ko Kabuterimon replied.

"Even when we return to Earth?" Elzom questioned.

"Especially when we return to Earth." Ko Kabuterimon replied.

"Excellent!" Elzom cheered, hugging the Buzzing Vibration.

Depth Siromon looked up at the two as they returned to her.

"Are we going back?" Depth Siromon asked.

Elzom nodded. "Yes."

"So you got what you wanted?" Depth Siromon inquired.

"Yes." Elzom grinned, showing his D-Meric.

Depth Siromon nodded. "Climb up and we'd be on our way."

Elzom did as he was told and Depth Siromon dove underwater, followed closely by Ko Kabuterimon...

* * *

Elzom closed his eyes until Depth Siromon surfaced in the lake in the cavern. Elzom opened his eyes and climbed down Depth Siromon's back. Elzom was soaked to the bone, but he didn't mind it. He got onto the bank and sat down near his eyeglasses and school bag. Pushing his wet blonde hair back, Elzom put on his eyeglasses, careful not to get them wet. Ko Kabuterimon remained by his mystic's side. Denmon approached them along with Shomon.

"So you did find it." Denmon nodded.

"Yeah, and we found out that Ko Kabuterimon is my copedam." Elzom added.

"Really?" Shomon asked, glancing at Ko Kabuterimon.

Ko Kabuterimon nodded.

"So that means you'd eventually return to Earth with Mr. Greenglade." Denmon concluded. "That's good."

Aiming his D-Meric at Denmon, a 3D image of Denmon was imitated out of Elzom's D-Meric, with Denmon spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about Denmon, was close to Elzom's.

"_Denmon - Juvenile Mammal Meric - Denmon was short for Den Monster. He was part of the Tamed Beasts family. His previous forms were Flumon and Corismon. He had the power to evolve, even though he didn't have any device or human partner. He could vanish and reappear, with this same skill when he's in his higher forms. Denmon was an excellent warrior, seasoned fighter and brilliant tactician. He's an excellent tutor in discipline and combat. He was the caretaker of Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island - His attacks are: Lone Slash and Mane of Darkness._"

_Denmon's the same height as Renamon. His form and shape was that of a fox, his whole body. Denmon stood on both legs and had green eyes with a blue small mane. The skin of his fur was red._

"_Shomon - Juvenile Divine Jerebi - Shomon was short for Show or Shower Monster. He was part of the Legend Tales family. He had powers that were strong, and he understood them and could control them. He's Denmon's assistant in Aisnap Village in Sacred Star Island - His attack is: Divine Shower._"

_Shomon was Lucemon's height. He had a star, five edged, with a circle at each edge and lines connecting the small circles on his forehead. Shomon had white fur all around his body. His back was up straight. He had a white mane, but it's unnoticeable. Shomon's feet were horse type, his arms were lion type with razor sharp claws. Shomon's eyes were blue._

Keeping himself busy, Elzom tried different stuff on his D-Meric and eventually found a messaging system, like an e-mail only between D-Merics. From what Elzom saw, there were four other systems that his D-Meric could connect to. Each was colored in their own color. Gentra's was orange, Tanumia's was black, and Samonara's was green. Deciding to assure his friends on Earth, and wanting to see if it worked and to test it, Elzom chose Samonara's D-Meric. The fourth system was red, which Elzom had no idea who it belonged to, or if it belonged to anybody.

Elzom took his time writing a message to Samonara before he sent it.

'Alhamdullah.' Elzom thought...

* * *

Waiting for any response or for Elzom's return, Samonara, Gentra and Coronamon all waited in the computer lab of the orphanage. They were hoping Elzom would soon return or contact them somehow to tell them he was O.K. Samonara grew more and more worried with every moment passing. She jumped when her D-Meric gave off noise. Samonara took out her D-Meric and she was surprised to see that she had a message. She played with her D-Meric until she was able to open it. She sighed deeply, knowing it was from Elzom, with the signature being his. The message's font was colored blue.

_Assalamu Alaikum!_

_I'm in the Digital World Samonara, and I'm O.K. I've found my D-Meric, and that's how I was able to send you this message. I also got my own copedam and he's called Ko Kabuterimon. Why don't you and Gentra play around with your D-Merics for awhile? You might be surprised what you'd learn. Currently I'm in a huge underground cavern below Sacred Star Island. Ko Kabuterimon is with me._

_I haven't gone out to look for Liskmon, but I eventually will. This might be the only message you receive, because I might return with Liskmon without any previous warning. With my D-Meric now, I don't have to worry about being stuck here in Ancient Digital. See you and the other mystics when I get back. Don't worry; you'd get to be able to communicate with Floramon soon enough. Take care, and assalamu alaikum..._

_- Elzom Greenglade_

Gentra also read it and he smiled. He was assured that he would return, especially since Elzom was capable of returning with his D-Meric now. Taking his own D-Meric out, Gentra started to play around with it himself. He wanted to know how the message worked so he would be able to send one to his younger twin sister's D-Meric instead calling her cellular directly. Coronamon watched the two mystics quietly...

* * *

Playing around more with his D-Meric, Elzom discovered that he could take digital photos with it. He realized that no expenses were needed for the D-Meric and it seemed that they had huge space inside them, if not limitless. Without using his digital camera, Elzom took a photo of Ko Kabuterimon, Ko Kabuterimon and Depth Siromon, some baby codelimin in the underground cavern and Denmon and Shomon. Elzom gave the D-Meric to Denmon and taught him how to take photos with it. Denmon took a photo of Elzom and another photo of Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon.

Taking out his digital camera, Elzom taught Shomon how to use it. Shomon took a photo of Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon together. He handed it back to Elzom, and Elzom took some more photos. Waiting for the rain to cease on the surface, Elzom passed his time in meeting numerous baby codelimin with Denmon. He had put his digital camera and D-Meric away in his school bag. Some of the baby codelimin were curious about Elzom's eyeglasses, but Denmon gently requested them to not disturb Elzom's eyeglasses. Shomon went up to the top of the cavern and went outside.

He eventually returned, and looking down into the huge cavern, especially at Elzom, Denmon and Ko Kabuterimon he yelled down at them.

"The rain has stopped!" Shomon yelled.

Shomon went to the slide and slid down. Elzom turned to Denmon.

"You never did tell me were Liskmon are located." Elzom reminded.

"They're in different places here in Ancient Digital. I would suggest Manas Canyons though. You might find some Liskmon there for sure." Denmon explained.

He turned to Shomon. "Is Soarmon ready for Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon?"

Shomon nodded. "Yes. She's waiting on the surface in Aisnap Village."

"Excellent." Denmon turned to Elzom. "You and Ko Kabuterimon go on Soarmon to Manas Canyons. She knows the way there, and it would be quickest to get there flying. In the mean time Shomon, you'd help me bringing up all the babies up to the surface."

"Yes Denmon." Shomon nodded.

Following Ko Kabuterimon to an escalator that went upwards that was near one of the huge caverns walls, Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon were the first to go back up to the surface after Shomon. Elzom had his school bag behind his back and he took out his D-Meric, preparing for it to analyze Soarmon. He glanced back down at the cavern ground and he was just in time to witness Depth Siromon dive back into the lake, vanishing from sight...

* * *

Before he had left the huge underground cavern, Elzom had used his D-Meric to take more photos from higher ground of the codelimin below. Both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon reached the top step of the underground tunnel and they were greeted by a partially cloudy sky, but no rain. There was a codelimin staring at them. Elzom aimed his D-Meric at the codelimin, but both he and Ko Kabuterimon knew who it was, and Ko Kabuterimon approached it. It seemed to Elzom that Ko Kabuterimon and it were friends.

A 3D image of the codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's D-Meric, with the codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Soarmon - Maturity Composition Meric - Soarmon was short for Soar Monster. She was part of the Odd Tests family. She was Airmon's daughter, though Soarmon could also be a male and the maturity form of Airmon - Her attack is: Gail Spinner._"

_Soarmon had Pegasus' wings. She had a snow leopard's face with a white horn. Her legs were those of an owl's. Her teeth were those of a crocodile. Her body was protected like those of a turtle's. She had a trunk like an elephant's. She was white in color with pink spots around her. She had whiskers close to her trunk._

Using his D-Meric, Elzom took a photo of Soarmon and Ko Kabuterimon talking to each other. Ko Kabuterimon gestured towards Elzom and Soarmon looked towards Elzom. Elzom put away his D-Meric in his school bag and closed it, keeping it around his back. He approached Soarmon.

"Hey. I'm Elzom Greenglade, and are you willing to help us?" Elzom inquired.

Soarmon smiled. "Yes. Shomon has told me about you and Ko Kabuterimon. Both of you please get on and we'd be on our way to Manas Canyons."

Soarmon knelt down, and both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon climbed up on her, taking secure seats on her back. Holding tightly and securely, Soarmon took into the sky, with Shomon appearing, carrying digieggs and placing them down in the village. Soon enough, Soarmon flew away from Sacred Star Island and Elzom glanced back behind him. Ko Kabuterimon was seated behind him, and Elzom watched as the island grew smaller and smaller until it vanished from his sight.

Enjoying the air flowing through his hair and face, Elzom realized it was the first time he had ever flown in any way in his entire life, and it was on a codelimin. He quickly took out his D-Meric and took a photo of himself and another of Ko Kabuterimon. Both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon didn't notice or pay attention to the terrain they passed below them. It took some time, but some canyons started appearing below Soarmon. Soarmon descended down into the canyons.

"Should I wait for you two?" Soarmon asked, after both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon got off of her.

Elzom shook his head. "No need. But when you do get back to Aisnap Village, but tell Denmon and Shomon farewell for us."

Soarmon nodded. "O.K. I'll do that."

"_You're not an easy person to find when flying on a codelimin._" A voice remarked.

Ko Kabuterimon, Elzom and Soarmon looked up into the sky and saw some codelimin hovering there. Elzom aimed his D-Meric at the flying codelimin. A 3D image of the flying codelimin was imitated out of Elzom's D-Meric, with the flying codelimin spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the flying codelimin, was close to Elzom's.

"_Tidbitmon - Maturity Dragon Meric - Tidbitmon was short for Tidbit Monster. He was part of the Cloud Gales family. Little was known about this codelimin, except that it was rare, but not extinct. He was used for transport basically, but he could be an offensive codelimin - His attack is: Dragon Laser._"

_Tidbitmon was the length and size of Airdramon. His skin was golden plated with three pairs of silver wings._

"_Mistmon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - Mistmon was short for Mist Monster. He was part of the Nether Troops family. He was Accessmon's or Otazoidmon's evil counterpart. Like Renamon and Denmon, he could vanish and reappear, with the same skill when he's in his higher forms. Mistmon addressed Otazoidmon as Accessmon. This Mistmon's allegiance is to his master, who's Acemon, where normally Mistmon's allegiance is to no one. He was Otazoidmon's eternal rival - His attacks are: Mist Lightning and Mist Sphere._"

_Mistmon was Renamon's height. He had orange eyes with long curly red hair. His form and shape was that of a fox, his whole body. He was bipedal. He had a small purple mane. The color of his fur was orange. He had twin fox tails behind him, orange in color, and a small bat like wing, colored orange as well._

"_Coilmon - Maturity Composition Grasl - Coilmon was short for Coil Monster. He was part of the Nether Troops family. Coilmon was native to Amarito. Coilmon were used for transport and battle - His attacks are: Coil Cloud and Coil Bomb._"

_Coilmon was Gaogamon's Size. His face was dragon like, and his feet were paws. Coilmon was on four legs. He had dark blue eyes in slits always, like a snake. Coilmon's skin was light blue scales all over his body. He had a light blue smooth tail, like a dolphin's, enabling him to swim and dive deep. He also had a pair of light dragon wings on his back, enabling him to fly._

"This isn't good." Ko Kabuterimon whispered.

"_And it's only going to get worse!_" The same voice yelled.

"Do you know who that voice belongs to?" Elzom asked, whispering.

"Too well. It belongs to Mistmon." Ko Kabuterimon replied, whispering.

"I don't see him." Elzom informed, whispering.

"He might be on either Tidbitmon or Coilmon in the sky." Ko Kabuterimon explained, whispering.

"_Let's finish this quickly. Destroy them all Tidbitmon!_" Mistmon's voice roared.

"**Dragon Laser**!" Tidbitmon yelled.

Green laser was released from Tidbitmon's wings heading towards Soarmon, Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon. The three quickly scattered. Elzom had his back to the explosion, covering his face from harm. He easily felt the warm shockwave from the explosion, and felt the explosion's heat. Elzom glanced back towards where he was standing with Ko Kabuterimon and Soarmon, and saw a crater there. Ko Kabuterimon was unharmed, away from the crater. Soarmon also seemed to be unharmed away from the crater. Elzom forgot about trying to avoid any confrontation or trying to talk with the codelimin.

Elzom realized that talking won't work anyhow.

"Get out of here quick Soarmon! We'll distract them!" Elzom yelled.

"Yeah. They want us, or maybe you Elzom, anyway." Ko Kabuterimon agreed.

Taking to the sky, Soarmon was hesitant in leaving them, but she quickly flew away from the battle soon to unfold.

"_Get them Coilmon!_" Mistmon yelled.

"**Coil Bomb**!" Coilmon yelled in the air.

A large orange sphere was released from Coilmon, with, Elzom noted when it was close enough to be seen, light blue energy in it. Ko Kabuterimon rushed towards his mystic's side, since the attack was aimed at Elzom. Elzom knew his copedam won't make it in time, and it was too late for him to escape. He held his arms over his head, and turned his head away with his eyes closed. Elzom's blue D-Meric was exposed to the attack and when it was close enough, it surprised everyone. The blue D-Meric sucked Coil Bomb into itself without being harmed, yet neutralizing its danger.

Elzom saw it, and he slowly raised his head. No noise coming from the sky indicated that Mistmon was shocked, along with Tidbitmon and Coilmon. Elzom quickly glanced around the canyon he and Ko Kabuterimon was in. Ko Kabuterimon didn't stop rushing towards Elzom, even when the D-Meric protected his mystic. He reached his side soon enough. Noticing a cave entrance not far, Elzom hoped that he would find some Liskmon, or at least one, in it.

"Do you think you could distract them?" Elzom asked.

"Yes, but why?" Ko Kabuterimon asked.

"I need to get to the nearest cave and see if there are any Liskmon. If there are, we'd come out, and the three of us would make our escape back to Earth." Elzom explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Go!" Ko Kabuterimon remarked.

Nodding, Elzom rushed away from Ko Kabuterimon, heading towards the opponents. Tidbitmon and Coilmon descended from the sky, and came close to the ground, where both Elzom and Ko Kabuterimon could see Mistmon on Tidbitmon's back. Mistmon jumped off of Tidbitmon.

"Deal with the human! I'll deal with this macho here." Mistmon decided.

Ko Kabuterimon chuckled. "It'll take more than you to take me down!"

"We'll see. **Mist Lightning**!" Mistmon yelled.

Mistmon flipped over himself and his twin orange tails sparked at their tips with orange lightning. Aimed at Ko Kabuterimon, twin orange lightning bolts were released from his tails, one bolt for each tail. Continuously the bolts blurred away and reappeared, approaching Ko Kabuterimon. The attack blasted and electrocuted Ko Kabuterimon onto his back.

"Need another piece of evidence?" Mistmon asked.

Ko Kabuterimon slowly got back to his feet, panting.

"Is-Is that-all you got?" Ko Kabuterimon asked.

"Why you..." Mistmon growled, clenching his fists...

* * *

"**Coil Cloud**!" Coilmon yelled.

"**Dragon Laser**!" Tidbitmon yelled.

Coilmon snorted his breath, and through the steam that left his noise, a spinning light blue energy formed heading towards the running Elzom with Dragon Laser. Elzom was fast enough to avoid the blasts that exploded too close behind him. Coilmon and Tidbitmon roared. Elzom quickly continued on his way towards the nearest cave and quickly reached it before Coilmon or Tidbitmon could attack again. Taking a few steps into the cavern, Elzom stopped to catch his breath.

"_Whoever you are, pleassse leave._" A voice hissed deeper in the cave.

Elzom jumped back to his feet, staring into the dark cave, letting his heart's beating slow down. Aiming his D-Meric deeper into the dark cave, a 3D image of a snake was imitated out of Elzom's D-Meric, with the snake spinning around. The voice that spoke, giving information about the snake, was close to Elzom's.

"_Liskmon - Maturity Reptile Meric - Liskmon was short for Basilisk Monster. She was part of the Tamed Beasts family. She was Basimon's sister, and it was the good one of the two serpents. Liskmon could either be male or female, and they had most of the same attacks as Basimon. This Liskmon was female. Liskmon understood snake language, codelimin language and some human language - Her attacks are: Counter Petrify, Serpent Whip, Serpent Guard, Serpent Death, Serpent Squeeze._"

_Liskmon was a large snake with yellow eyes. Her snake skin was colored white. Around her neck, being held by a white collar, was a white bell._

Pushing his eyeglasses back up his eyeglasses and feeling his school bag's weight on his back, Elzom looked into the dark cave and gulped.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave." Elzom informed. "I've come to Ancient Digital seeking one of your kinds."

"_Really? Why, and who are you?_" The voice asked.

"I'm not from this Ancient Digital World; I'm a human from Earth. My name is Elzom Greenglade, but you could call me Elzom. Two of my copedam friends were petrified back on Earth during a battle with some Basimon. We were told that you are the only one who could help us with our petrified friends." Elzom explained.

No reply came back for awhile, but Elzom heard something approaching him. With the movement, he heard bells coming closer and closer to him, along with yellow eyes. Elzom felt extremely nervous and he just wanted to rush out the cave, but he trusted Allah and what he was told about Liskmon. He also put trust into Liskmon. It was dark, but Elzom could faintly see Liskmon when she was in front of him.

"Where are thessse petrified friendsss of yoursss?" Liskmon asked.

"I left them back on Earth. It would've been dangerous to bring them here. I know how to get back to Earth. May you come with us?" Elzom asked.

"Usss?" Liskmon repeated.

"Ko Kabuterimon and I." Elzom replied.

"Very well. Jussst asss long asss you return me here to Ancient Digital." Liskmon decided.

"Thank you." Elzom smiled. "Ko Kabuterimon is outside battling Mistmon. There is also Tidbitmon and Coilmon..."

"You don't need to sssay any more." Liskmon interrupted. "I know what I have to do."

Without any further words, both Elzom and Liskmon left the cave that was Liskmon's home. Once out in the light, Elzom could clearly see Liskmon. Using his D-Meric, he took a photo of her...

* * *

"**Mist Sphere**!" Mistmon yelled.

Mistmon summoned a huge orange sphere in front of him and released it towards Ko Kabuterimon. Ko Kabuterimon quickly dodged it, avoiding it. It exploded on the ground near him. Dust quickly picked up and Ko Kabuterimon felt the heat from the explosion as it reached him. Mistmon knew better than to celebrate too soon. Acemon had taught his minions to be sure of their opponents defeat as in their data being scattered. Waiting for the dust to settle, Mistmon was taken by surprise when he saw Ko Kabuterimon charging out of it.

"**Scoop Smash**!" Ko Kabuterimon yelled.

Ko Kabuterimon easily picked up the startled Mistmon into the air. Turning towards Tidbitmon, Ko Kabuterimon threw Mistmon towards Tidbitmon. Mistmon smashed into Tidbitmon, dropping to the ground. Ko Kabuterimon didn't waste any time and rushed at Mistmon once more. Tidbitmon wasn't affected from Mistmon smashing into him.

"Oh no you don't! **Mist Sphere**!" Mistmon yelled.

"**Beetle Lariat**!" Ko Kabuterimon yelled.

Mistmon summoned an orange sphere around him that absorbed Ko Kabuterimon's attack. Ko Kabuterimon gasped, and quickly withdrew. Elzom reached his side. Mistmon got back up onto his feet, with the orange sphere still around him. Liskmon soon joined Elzom's and Ko Kabuterimon's sides. Mistmon gasped and turned towards Coilmon and Tidbitmon, only to see them turn around and glare at Liskmon.

"Should we be going now Elzom?" Liskmon asked.

"Yes." Elzom replied.

Ko Kabuterimon was glad that Elzom succeeded. Now it was time to go to Earth. Realizing what was about to happen, Mistmon gasped.

"No! Stop them!" Mistmon yelled. "**Mist Sphere**!"

"**Coil Bomb**!" Coilmon yelled.

"**Dragon Laser**!" Tidbitmon yelled.

"**Serpent Guard**!" Liskmon yelled.

She was in front of Ko Kabuterimon and Elzom. Liskmon's eyes turned white and a white energy serpent was summoned in front of Liskmon, twirling around itself, forming a white serpent shield with the serpent's head at the front. The three attacks smashed into Liskmon's shield and the four techniques were all neutralized. Elzom formed a digital rip with the area in front of the petrified Lunamon and Floramon in mind. Ko Kabuterimon was the first in, followed by Liskmon. Before stepping into the rip, Elzom took a photo of Mistmon, Tidbitmon and Coilmon with his D-Meric.

After stepping into the rip, the rip closed, with the escape succeeding, and with Mistmon's fury. He knew Acemon won't like Mistmon letting them escape from him...

* * *

Feroan was with Tanumia, who had joined the African orphan after Gentra had sent a message through his D-Meric to her D-Meric. She was wearing a raincoat and it was still raining. Her mother willingly drove her to Meric Orphanage. Tanumia had brought her D-Meric and her cellular with her. Once her daughter was out, Mrs. Whistlebow drove away. They were guarding the petrified Lunamon and Floramon. Tanumia told Feroan what Gentra had told her in his message.

He was surprised to hear such things like his fellow orphan going into the Digital World all alone, but Feroan knew Elzom and knew that he would return. Elzom's message from the Digital World was enough for Feroan to tell him that Elzom would succeed and return with help for Lunamon and Floramon.

"_Are we early?_" A familiar voice asked.

Both Feroan and Tanumia turned around, and saw a tired Elzom slowly breathing behind the bushes with the petrified Lunamon and Floramon. Both sighed in relief, and with sharing one look, the two nodded, and Feroan rushed towards the orphanage to get the other mystics. Tanumia approached Elzom closer, and she saw Ko Kabuterimon and Liskmon with him.

"This is my copedam Ko Kabuterimon. And this is Liskmon. She's going to help us with Lunamon and Floramon." Elzom explained.

Tanumia nodded, smiling. She looked at Liskmon.

"Thank you for coming. I'm Tanumia Whistlebow, but you can call me Tanumia. I'm Lunamon's partner." Tanumia greeted.

Liskmon only nodded.

"Elzom!" Samonara yelled, rushing towards the blonde boy.

Elzom blinked, looking at Samonara rushing towards him. Behind her were Gentra and Coronamon in their raincoats, along with Feroan returning. Reaching Samonara, and not noticing the others, she jumped toward Elzom. Elzom caught her and hugged her. With the rain dropping on them, Samonara hugged Elzom back. They let go of each other. Elzom turned to his copedam and Liskmon.

"Ko Kabuterimon, my copedam and Liskmon." Elzom introduced.

Coronamon and Gentra reached them, and Coronamon gasped when he saw Ko Kabuterimon. Ko Kabuterimon noticed Coronamon.

"It's good to see you Coronamon." Ko Kabuterimon nodded.

"You too Ko Kabuterimon." Coronamon agreed.

"May I commence with my help?" Liskmon asked.

"... Yes!" Samonara exclaimed. "I mean. Yes, of course."

Liskmon took her position between both petrified copedam.

"**Counter Petrify**!" Liskmon yelled.

Liskmon released a white circular energy pulse from her open mouth towards the two petrified copedam. The pulse blasted onto the two petrified copedam, and everyone around waited. Lunamon's arm twitched, and her eyes blinked, along with Floramon's. Samonara quickly embraced her copedam, as did Tanumia, embracing Lunamon. Floramon and Lunamon glanced at each other.

"What happened?" Floramon asked in Samonara's embrace.

"I'll be going back now." Liskmon informed.

"Of course, and thanks once again for your help. We really appreciate it." Elzom informed, forming a digital rip.

Liskmon went into the rip, and it soon closed behind her. Elzom, Ko Kabuterimon, Feroan, Gentra and Coronamon all watched quietly and happily with Samonara hugging Floramon and Tanumia hugging Lunamon...

COMING UP! CHAPTER 4: VISIT TO THE WHISTLEBOWS


End file.
